The Edge of Twilight
by excalibur2078
Summary: Three months after the events of twilight Princess.Having used up almost every lead Link is about to give up on going back to the Twilight realm and reuniting with his lost love Midna, When the nightmares he's been having start to get more intense,showing ancient evils lurking in the shadows getting ready to strike and a sleeping sword that maybe his last hope to seeing Midna again
1. prologue:Times lament

**Prologue: Times lament **

The air was cold against his face as he ran through the forest, the freshly fallen snow doing little to stop him in his attempt to evade his pursuers. The full moon overhead long since hidden behind thick clouds,casting the world in near pitch blackness.

The only noise that reached his ears was his own heavy breaths and the sound of his feet crunching in the snow. He always loved the snow back in his youth memories of playing with the other children often accompanied the falling of a new blanket,to picking sides in the great snow wars,of the girls building snow families,that would later get knocked down by some of the more rambunctious boys,To everyone helping reconstruct them,Of after a hard day of play, curling up by the fires inside their homes why our great father tells us story's about ancient Heroes defeating terrible Demons and rescuing Princesses.

Now it only serves as a reminder that he won't truly ever escape them,with his tracks always pointing directly to him like the highest level tracking spell. What he wouldn't give to be able to rest at least a few minutes,unfortunately he can't even afford a single second. His foes must not get their hands on the weapon strapped to his back. The feel of the warm metal of the sword, a consistent reminder of the horrific atrocities they will commit,a reminder of why he's running through a forest in frigid colds that would kill a human.

Braking into a clearing he sees its about two hundred feet in a perfect circle with the trees continuing on the other side, halfway across he tilts his head over his shoulder to see if any of them are in site. Unfortunately with his focus elsewhere he failed to notice the ground littered with many stones of different sizes. His foot catching one he tumbled to the ground kicking up snow as he went.

'_If I could talk right now I would be swearing so much a sailor would think it's to excessive_'.He thought angrily as he quickly got back to his feet and scanned the path he just came through for his pursuers.A few moments passed that felt like an eternity,the only sound his enhanced herring picked up was sounds of his heavy panting and his pounding heartbeat. He could not see any movement as his keen eye scanned over the path, he stays completely still waiting for any sign they are in the vicinity.

'_Now where are they?,there's no way they just gave up,not when they are so close to their goal_'he thought in confusion these are the same things that had easily sacrificed an entire city for their goal.

With the snow starting to slowly fall once again he sees them,Six pairs of solid glowing orange eyes glare at him from the shadows. One by one they began to slither into the clearing and form a semi circle in front of him. He takes one step back to prepare for the coming fight, With the snow falling and the blocked moon he can't make out any details aside from the eyes and the outlines of their body's. three are a head taller then him normally,one looks to be the same height as him and the last two are a head shroter. They all have humanoid like body's, but he can't imagine they would look very human in the light.

After a few tense moments of him glaring into their orange eyes and them returning the look into his red one. The leader he speculates, the one the same size as him speaks with a voice that sounds like two stones scraping together.

_"Give us the sword and we promise you a quick and painless death, little hero"_

Quickly he goes over his options in his head'There's six of them and one of me. i'v been running for the better part of three hours.I'm completely cut off from any backup and the wound on my stomach they gave me earlier reopened after that fall. that's the bad news'Taking another step back he crouched down on his front paws. extending his claws,he let a growl rip lose from the back of his throat'The good news, my goal is not to much further ahead and if I can make it there I can slow them down for a couple of century's, They aren't even half as strong as they should be,and if it looks like I'm going to die anyway so why not do down fighting'

Seeing his repose laughter begins to come from the shadowy figures "_W_hat a fool to die a hard death then a easy one. But if that is what you wish then very well"The leader says and he can just feel the sneer instead of seeing it.

Taking one final breath to steady his resolve he gives one last thought to the ones that await his return. 'Malon,Robin I hope you can forgive me but it looks like I won't be coming home this time'With that thought and a single tear fallen from his eye, he pushes off the ground with his back legs to strike the black shapes,fangs bared and claws ready to rip into flesh.

For miles around the only sound that can be heard in the frozen forest is the single howl of a wolf

* * *

**hello people of fanficion and welcome to my first ever story! **

**Recently iv been replaying Twilight Princess when the idea for this story came to me and I thought why not write it out and use this as a way to work on my writing kinda suck,but enough about my problems.**

**now a few things you will probably want to story will have Link and Midna as the main couple. as for Zelda im not sure who I will paring her with yet,but she will not be trying to come between the main pair so don't worry about any stuped drama from her.**

**I will try to get a chapter out at lest once a month.I would like to have one out every two weeks but with work and my home life its not said I will try to get the official first chapter out before**** the end of the year.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review I look forword to any feedback you guys have!**

**Next chapter:Hopes and Nightmares **


	2. Hopes and Nightmares

**Welcome everyone to the first ****official chapter of The Edge Twilight!**

**Now a few things before we begin. This chapter is mainly going to focus on Link and what he's been doing the past three months, and also a little insight into his dreams,and the main goal he's going to be after. Also some information on the state of hyrule and its people. So kinda a slow one but i'll make up for it with the next chapter.**

**But enough of me talking you came hear for the story so lets begin**

**Chapter 1:Hopes and Nightmares**

* * *

Link shot up panting for breath and covered in sweat. Chest rising and falling rapidly he quickly looks around to make sure he's not in that frozen wasteland. Confirming that he is still in his room in Telma's bar he brings his hands up and rests his head in them as he works to steady his breathing and calm his frantic heart. Its not the first time he's awoken like this. During his quest to defeat Zant and save Hyrule form the twilight there were many nights when the burden of saving an entire kingdom got to heavy and his sleep would be plagued buy nightmares. Back then his companion Midna had helped ease his worries by reminding him he's not in this alone and that whatever happens she'll be right by his side. Now he has to deal with them all alone ever since Midna went back to the twilight realm and destroyed the mirror of twilight. The only known way to travel between the two worlds.

Ever since that day he's been having odd 'nightmares'. Before they were just quick scenes of running past trees or facing down shadowy monsters, to walking down the halls of a mysterious temple. They only happened a few times a week for the first two months. Now over the last four weeks they have been getting more frequent to almost daily and much more detailed with this one being the most clear. shaking his head he looks around the room to help focus. trying to take his mind off the nightmare he take note of space. The room he rented from Telma was about an average size square. Looking to his left he sees the door that goes out into the hallway that leads to the other rooms on this floor. On the right of it sits the desk piled with books and scrolls he's been spending many a late night looking through. The wall on the other side door holds a chest to lock up your valuables a clock rests on a self above it. On the wall directly opposite of that one is the door that goes to the bathroom. To the right of it sat in the corner is a basic light brown wardrobe that is currently holding his green hero's tunic and hat. On the last wall is his bed a regular twin size with the end he lays his head on up against the wall with the chest,dark brown sheets and a white pillow adorn it. At the foot of the bed is the window that looks out over Castle Town but with the black drapes pulled only a small beam of light peaks through. Sitting under the window leaning against the wall is the hylian Shield with The Master sword to the right of it leaning against the bed frame. All of it sits on a floor of dark brown wood with gray stone walls surrounding it.

With one final shake of his head Link decides he's had enough time to clam down and that its time to get started on the day. Garbing the blanket with one hand and throwing it to the side he stands up and heads to the bathroom. Opening the wood door he sees that its floor and walls are switched. To the right sits the wooden bathtub to the left is the stone sink and mirror next to that is a wooden rack holding some towels. Walking over to the sink he waves his hand over the blue crystal on top of the pipe above the bowl and water begins to fill the sink. It still amazes him that all of Castle Town has a internal water system nothing like this exists back in Ordon. Cupping his hands under the water he splashes his face a few times then looks in the mirror. His eyes are a little bloodshot and he's got light bags under his eyes form the restless night. Letting out a breath he grabs a knife and begins to shave off the little patches of stubble that have grown.

As he dose that he goes over his next move '_The books i got from the public and royal library's all say the same thing. That the Mirror of Twilight was the only sure way to get into the Twilight Realm. After two months of tearing through every book about portals and the Twilight Realm i can find, it's looking like there's only one way for me to see her again'. _Finishing up Link puts the knife off to the side, putting his hands on both sides of the sink he tilts hie head down and lets out a breath."If it truly comes to that then i never will be able to be with her again" he says sadly. Standing upright he lightly smacks both cheeks with his hands and shakes hie head. "No don't start thinking like that!" he says to his reflection with a glare "Just because you couldn't find anything else doesn't mean the others haven' had any luck" he says with a not so small amount of hope in his voice "We are supposed to meet in the bar later to go over anything they've found. So no use getting discouraged. If Midna saw me like this she'ed kick my ass" he says with a small smile. turning off the water he goes over to the tub and waves a hand over the red crystal above to begin filling it to wash up for the coming day. Unknown to him The Master Sword glows a faint pale blue.

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom with one towel around his waist and another drying his dark blonde hair he looks at the clock to check the time. '_Eight thirty huh. we aren't suppose to meet in the bar for another hour_' he thinks. Setting the towel on his shoulders he walks over to the desk and lights one of the many candles. looking down at a single piece of parchment, his eyes scan over the writing on the page. On the it is a list of places that might help him with his search to go back to The Twilight Realm. Already crossed out are the names of the many temples that dot the land of Hyrule. Taking a quill and dipping it in ink he crosses out the names of the two library's. With that done only two things remain on the parchment one being the resistance information network, and the other he doesn't want to think about. finished with that he goes over to the wardrobe to get dressed.

Putting on his green hat he gives himself a once over. Dressed in his hero tunic with beige pants and brown boots he goes over to the wall with The Master Sword and Hylian Shield. Strapping both to his back he blows out the candle and exits his room. The hallway for the rooms has a dark wood floor and stone walls the same as the rooms with the path being just wide enough for two grown adults to walk side by side without bumping into one another. With two sets of stone steps on both ends one leading up to the third floor and the other leading down the first floor with more rooms and the bar on the ground level.

Walking down the steps into the bar Link looks around at the few patrons that are hear this early. A hand full mercenary's and town guards litter the tables. In the center of them is Jovani still crying into his mug about his ex girlfriend, all that's normal. Whats not is someone siting across from him, this person is wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled up so you cant see his face hiding in the shadow of it. '_strange Telma has a rule about hoods inside the bar' _he thinks as he looks ahead to the women herself behind the counter wiping out a mug. Walking over to her he passes behind Jovani and try's to get a peak under the strangers hood but he can't see anything however the rest of the way to Telma he can feel his eyes on him.

* * *

**And that will do it for this one! Thanks to everybody for reading!**

**Next chapter we get to the ****resistance and what Links been having them look into plus we get to see both Midna and Zelda! **

**Now before i get out of your hair i would like to ask a ****question, what would be good last name for Link? I already have one i might use but i want to hear from you guys i'll give a shout out to whoever comes up with one i like better thin the one i have.**

**That's all for now don't forget to review, i would like feedback on how i'm doing so far. See you next time in.**

**Chapter 2:Bad News and Good News**


	3. Bad news Good news

**Chapter 2: Bad news and Good news**

**Hey sorry this took so long but I wanted to make sure to get the story rolling. there is a change of plans since this one is so long Zelda's part got moved. the next chapter is going to be long since the plot gets going. **

**enjoy!**

* * *

"Morning Sugar" says Telma with a wide smile as Link takes a seat at the bar. "Now how is the grate Hero and most eligible bachelor of all of Hyrule doing this fine day" she says with a smirk.

Link shakes his head "I'm fine Telma" he reply's with a sheepish smile. Ever since he and Midna saved the kingdom from Zant and Ganondorf his status as a 'Hero' has been made public knowledge, much to his embarrassment. For the first Two weeks he couldn't go anywhere without a mob of people hounding him for a autograph or a fight to see if the hero lives up to the hype. Not to mention all the marriage proposal's from almost every noble house to wed there daughters, single young lady's as well as some men to. It got so crazy that princess Zelda herself had to step in and tell them all that anyone who continues to harass Link will be thrown in the dungeon for ten days no exceptions. It pretty much stop'ed after that and now he can walk around town without the threat of being mobbed. Now its just Telma and the other former resistance member's who like to poke fun by reminding him of the whole incident.

'I should get Zelda something for doing that for me' he muses. "You are never going to let me live that down are you?" Link says with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Not a chance in hell. Sorry honey." she says with smirk that says she's not sorry. "So will it be your usual again today?" Telma asks getting to work.

"Yes please" Link reply's and Telma begins filling a mug with milk. While she dose that Link once again takes notice of the eyes staring at him. Looking over his shoulder he stars at the cloaked figure out of the corner of his eye. Glancing toward the table he sees that the mysterious stranger hasn't moved. There still in the same position. Head tilted at an angel to block any light so to not show the face, hands probably folded in the lap and plan black cloak closed so that the only part of the body Link could see were the black boots. Normally he's not too put off at people burning holes in the back of his head. When you kill two 'Gods' some people do become a bit apprehensive of you. But unlike those times he couldn't sense any kind of intent be it good or bad. Turing his head back around he decides to ask Telma about them.

"Hey Telma whats the deal with the guy in the hood at Jovani's table?" Link inquiries as he takes the mug form her.

"'Guy in the hood?'" Telma repeats furrowing her brow in confusion as she brings her eyes up to the said table. "Link,honey" Telma begins slowly like shes trying to solve a puzzle. "There is just Jovani at that table, no guy in a hood".

"...What?" Link says in confusion as he looks back at the table and just as she said Jovani is there all alone no mysterious stranger to be seen. "Your sure he didn't just get up and leave?" he asks Telma as he swings his head back around.

"Link i'v been down hear all day and not a single person has come in here with a hood on they all know the rules, much less sit with Jovani." Telma says with a shake of her head. Her face then gained a concerned motherly look as asked the worry'ed hero "how are those nightmares? Are you getting enough sleep?

Shaking his head Link try's to focus on her question."Still bad. And no not really. Between looking through every book related to the Twilight Realm and the nightmares i haven't gotten vary much sleep" he says with a sheepish smile while looking into his mug to avoid Telma's disapproving stare.

Right before Telma is about to tare into him about getting the proper amount of sleep (again) they hear a women shout form the main door to Links left.

"Well if it isn't the fairy boy!" says a black heard young women in her early twenty's "They let your kind in here!? a smirk makes its way onto her face as she walks into the bar followed by two men.

"Ashei please, must you be so rude to him every time?" said a light brown headed man with glasses in his mid twenty's

"Come now Shad we both know she's just still upset that Link beat her in there last duel" laughs an older man in his mid sixty's with dark gray hair.

"Oh stuff it Auru nobody asked you!" said Ashei with a light tint of red on her cheeks.

"Yes and nobody asked you to make fun of Link's last name being kokiri" Aura says with a smirk.

"Auru, Ashei, Shad, its good to see you guys" Link intervene's before they get into a round verbal sparing that will last an hour (again). Getting up form his seat he gives them all a quick handshake and asks the question he's been worrying about over the past week ever since he asked them for help. "Have you guys found anything?" Link asks.

All three share a quick look between each other a silent conversation taking place. Then Auru speaks up as he's glancing around the bar at the other patrons. "Lets discuss this at our table in privet" he says as he begins to make his way over to the back room with the others following behind him.

"I'll have drinks for you guys in a moment" Telma says as she heads through the doorway behind the counter. But not be for shooting Link one more look that tells him he's not off the hook yet.

* * *

As the other three of sit down at the table Link goes over to pull the curtain closed so they can talk in privet, with that done he goes to sit down as well. In his seat he notes the placement of the others Auru is to his left with his elbows on the table and fingers laced together with his chin resting on them, Shad is right across form him flipping through a book while muttering some things under his breath, Ashei is to his right with one hand thrown over the back of the chair the other resting on the table while drumming her fingers with her seat being a little closer to Shad he notes. Link sits with his back to the curtain and both arms resting on the table. Nobody talks for a few minutes and Link is to nervous to start the conversation for these three are pretty much is last hope to seeing Midna again. noticing some movement out of the corner of his eye Link turns his head to the left but there's nobody there, two heart beats later Telma walks into the small room with the others drinks and his mug a milk he forgot. Placing everyone's drinks down and receiving thanks from the four of them Telma heads back out to man the bar.

Turning back around Link takes a breath to brace himself and clears his throat to get there attention and addresses the elephant in room. "I guess by everyone's silence that you guys have had as much luck as me"

They all stared down at there drinks hearing that.

Auru sighs and turns to face him "I'm sorry Link but are information network has come up with nothing about the Twilight Realm"

"Nobody we asked has even heard of it" say Shad looking up to meet his eyes

"Most of them thought we have gone crazy" grumbles Ashei

Link tilts his head down with a dejected look on his face '_I had hoped they would find something but it looks like it is truly hopeless. I'll never see Midna again' _over the pass week he has been having them look for any information on the Twilight with there network, even checking other kingdoms around Hyrule

Seeing the state the green clad hero is in they all try to think of something to say to lift his mood

Ashei leans foreword to speak "Hey its not like we were your last lead. You said yourself that there was one more thing on the list right?. So what was it?

Link didn't respond for a few minutes. Slowly he begins to remove the glove on his right hand and speaks in a low voice "The only two ways to get into the Twilight Realm were the Mirror of Twilight and the Triforce" Link looks at the back of his hand which has the mark of the three goddesses with the bottom right triangle being a darker shade of brown then the other two showing that the triforce of courage rests within him. Bringing his hand up he shows the back to them. "but we don't know where the Triforce of Power went. After i killed Ganondorf it did not come to me like it should have. Princess Zelda said that it either found a new host or it went back to the Sacred Realm. I had Rusl look into it and nobody has been found with the piece, so it must have gone back. But the keys to open the door to get there were lost somewhere in the two century's since The Hero of Time. so i'm truly out of options" he said looking back at the table.

"We are truly sorry Link we know how much she means to you but surly this isn't the end there's got to be something else right?." said Auru hopeful

"Don't worry i'm sure you will find a way, you have done the impossible before why is this any different?" Shad said with a smile

"YEAH WHAT THE BOOK WORM SAID!" Yelled Ashei with a smirk of her own

Link lifts his head up and looks at his friends. Hearing there kind words they said and he remembers all the 'impossible' trials he went through on his journey, from freeing Hyrule from the blanket of twilight, to traveling across the scorching desert, frigid mountain, back in time, and to the sky itself. All leading up to when he faced and killed not one but two self proclaimed gods. He didn't let anything stop him, not the hordes monsters that where after his life, not the labyrinth like temples and the behemoth's at the ends of them, not even Zant scattering the four mirror pieces to the ends of Hyrule and turning him into a wolf permanently could stop him.

He has let nothing stand in his way from achieving his goals from the beginning of all this, so why start now?

letting a smile work its way onto his face he speaks "Thanks guys and your right, i'm not done yet i **will** find a way to the Twilight Realm and i wont stop until i do. Even if it takes the rest of this life and my next one i **will** see Midna again and nothing is going to stand in my way!" he says with determined fire in his eye. The other three give a shout of agreement

"So what do we do next?" said Ashei

before Link can answer a clock rings out from somewhere in the bar and the four of them all look up at the sound.

"Well it looks like we will have to continue this another time. I have a meeting to get ready for " said Auru as he got up from the table

"Ya and i have to report in to the general before the counsel meeting later" said Ashei standing up as well. "What about you two?"

"I'm not to sure. I'll probably look over the books i have to see if i missed anything that can help me. But there is something i would like to spake with you about Shad if you have time" said Link

"certainly Link, i don't have to be back at the academy until tonight" said Shad with a nod.

"Then we will leave you to it" said Auru as he and Ashei leave the back room.

After biding them both goodbye Link turns to Shad "I had another nightmare" Link said cutting right to the chase.

Shad doesn't look surprised at this beyond the raising of an eyebrow

"My, it must have been quite ordeal then, for you to tell me about to this quickly. Ordinarily it takes some prodding on my end to get you to discuss them, so what happened?" he says giving Link his undivided attention.

"Your right this time was different" leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms Link stars at the roof as he recalls the dream. "Everything was so clear and so vivid, like i was there i could feel the cold of the snow, the pounding of my heart, the exhaustion in my limbs, and the fear of being hunted down" and so Link tells Shad everything that happened in the nightmare

"...Well that is definitely something" Shad he says with a wide eye look after about ten minutes of silence

"Yeah i know. So can you help me figure out what it means?" asked Link looking back at him but he already knew the answer

"I'm sorry Link but again this is out of my field of expertise" said Shad with a shake of his head "Six unknown figures draped in shadow, a frozen forest that I have never heard about, and a sword that could spell doom for us all if they get it. All this is so different from when I was just researching the Ooccoo and the sky races"

Link lets out a sigh expecting that answer its the same one every time, As much as Shad wants to help prophetic dreams are not his strong suit but it dose help him to talk about them with someone _'And he should bring her up right about now_' he thinks

"I know you don't like me saying this, but I really think you should go see Princess Zelda about this dream. She is the leading expert in the mind in all of Hyrule after all and these nightmares seem to be getting worse" Shad says taking a sip of his mug.

Its true Shad has been trying to get Link to go see the princess every since he first told him about the nightmares, but Link has always refused not wanting to bother the princess why she is trying to get the kingdom in order with what he thought were just some bad dreams. However thinking about the last one and it felling so real, and so terrifying.

And there was one thing he didn't tell Shad. The warmth form the sword felt exactly like Midna's magic

"I think I will go see the princess, your right they are getting worse and I need to get to the bottom of them so I can focus on finding a way into the Twilight Realm" said Link

A big smile made its way onto Shads face "A relief to hear, do be sure to tell me what the result is. And hopefully you're sleep gets back to normal before you start hallucinating and seeing things that are not there" he says as he gets up to leave

'_Yeah wouldn't want that_' Link thinks as he stands as well and says to Shad "I will you listened to me the past three months so its the lest i can do"

Shad gives a nod "I have something to discuss with Telma so I will see you later Link" he says as he gives Link a hand shake and heads to the front counter while Link gives a wave to Telma heads to the front door and out onto the street. Right before the door swings shut Link can hear Shad say something about Ashei. As Link begins to make his way up the stairs he wonders when they are going to stop dancing around each other and get together. They have been like this so long he, Rusl, Auru, and Telma have all made a bet on it, Link has 200 rupees on them getting together before the festival of The Black Moon next month.

Walking onto the south main street and mixing with the crowds of people going about there day to day he starts making his way to castle town center. As he's walking Link looks up at the clear blue sky and wonders not for the first time if Midna is doing alright in the twilight realm.

Unknown to Link from beneath a black hood a cloaked figure's purple eyes watch him go from the side street leading to the bar

* * *

It is said there exist both The realm of Light and the realm of Darkness, two sides of the same coin. One to represent good, the other evil. and like a coin these two sides should never meet. But as with all things there needs to be a in between, something to connect the two opposite's and keep them in balance, and that is where the realm of twilight comes into play.

Century's ago the realm of twilight was once used to house the worst criminal's the light realm had ever seen. From a tribe of mages who try'ed to use there dark magic to take the power of the three goddesses, to a clan of shadow folk who turned against the royal family, to a king of thieves and the loyal members of his desert people. All of them have been judged and sentenced to eternity living in the light of dusk never again to see the light of day. Over to century's bathed in the eternal orange light of the days end the people became gentile and tranquil. The descendants of these criminal's came to be known as the Twili.

* * *

Midna the princess of the twilight sat on her throne leaning to the side with her head resting in her hand staring out the window counting the number of black clouds that pass along the orange sky in a attempt to distract herself from the report that is being giving. It's been the same progress report on rebuilding for the last three weeks 'everything is moving slowly but steady'. The Twili took some time to recover from Zant's coup and being turned into shadow beasts, but Midna's glade to see things are getting back to normal. Mindna picks this time to tune back into the report.

"And with the west part of the city complete we only have the south and a few handful of houses left" says a man with spiky pink hair and black eyes in dark brown pants and a grey tunic with a bow strapped to his back reading off a piece of paper.

"Thank you for the report Max if there is not anything more you can go" Minda said siting up straight in her throne not giving away that her mind was somewhere else for the past half hour.

Folding up the report Max reply's "There is one thing your highness. The outer island's have reported some strange activity on there outskirts. It seems some Lizalfos have been seen close to the towns"

Giving Max her full attention Midna mulls that over. Why it is not strange to see monster in the twilight, it is uncommon of them to venture to close to any city. A common Twili has enough magic power to deal with three of them by themselves so any monsters just keep to the godless lands.

Crossing one leg over the other and threading her fingers together to rest in her lap Midna says "Haves anyone been attacked yet?"

"No from what we can tell the lizalfos have just been stalking around the outside of the city limits" said Max

Nodding her head Midna says "If they are not activity causing harm then we will leave them for now, we are still trying to fill back up our ranks of knights after all but make sure to keep a eye on them so we can deal with them anything changes. Now if that is everything I believe your shift is over Max so go rest you have been up all night, you earned it." She says rising from her throne and walking to the door

"As you wish your highness" Max says bowing as Midna passes and following after her. Max is the son of one of the knights of the royal guard and one of Midna's oldest friends. She remembers when they were kids playing together with Mia and Zant. Back then he and Zant where like brothers always getting into trouble and being so inseparable her and Mia would joke that they had a thing for each other. He was such a lively kid back then always smiling and going on about how he would become a knight and protect the people. But ever since Zant's coup he has begone to take his job so seriously Midna has begone to worry.

Walking out into the main hall Midna senses Max stiffing up behind her and looking ahead she doesn't need to guess why "Good afternoon Princess Midna, Sir Max all done for the day?" says a women with long blue hair braided down her back and blue eyes wearing a maid uniform.

An evil idea pops into Midna's head "Yes Mia we are all done today, I was telling Max hear that he should go rest. He had the late shift last night and I doubt he has had anything to eat yet, right Max?" she looks back to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well...I..I..would...not say...nothing" Max sputtered with red cheeks not making eye contact "I had some bread at the beginning of my shift so i'm fine" he gets out

Going around the princess Mia gets right in Max's face with a fire in her eyes "Oh no you don't! I know you didn't eat anything yesterday and got pretty much no sleep the night before!" turning back to Midna who is holding a hand to her mouth trying to not burst out laughing Mia asks the question that will decide Max's fate "May i have the rest of the day off so I can make sure this dumbass takes care of himself?"

Midna takes a look at Max's frightened face and drops the hammer "Of course Mia just make sure to make up any missed work tomorrow" she says with a impish smirk.

With his fate decided Mia swiftly turns around, grabs Max by the wrist and starts dragging him towards the mess hall "We are going to get you some real food and then you are going to sleep even if I have to tie you to your bed" Max looks back at Midna with a look a betrayal while she just smirks and waves.

lowering her right hand she begins to rub the sore back a little. heading to her room Midna fells glad that she could get them to spend some time together. She just wishes she see the one she loves again. 'I miss you Link'

* * *

Somewhere that light is never found Five shadows sit around a table _**"Its just about **_**_time, soon are two __Century's plain will begin and one will stop us this time!_**

* * *

**And thats it see you back hear next time for:**

**friend or foe**


	4. friend of foe

**Welcome one and all to the next ****chapter of The Edge of Twilight! **

**with out further ado**

**Chapter three:**

**Friend or foe:**

* * *

Zelda was taking rare moment of peace to enjoy some tea and cake in the gardens of Hyrule castle. For the past three months Zelda has been up to the tip of her pointed ears in one mess or another. From trying to aid king Ralis of the zora and his people after the death of queen Rutela. Clamming the hot headed gorons. And making sure the handful of villages doting the land are recovering from the Twilight invasion. She has been so busy that he has had no time to breathe let alone relax, So much so that when she realized she had some free time before the council meting later this afternoon she practically ran to the gazebo that she is currently sitting at.

Slowly stirring the brown liquid around in the cup with her spoon she only pays it little mind as her attention is on the book in front of her. Its a medium size rectangle bound in black leather. About one inch thick front to back with warn pages. Zelda found this book in the castle library one day when she was looking for something to read. At first look the book did not seam like anything special she just pulled it off the self at random, but when she took a look at the cover she noticed that the symbol of the Kokiri emerald was on the front. Curious she opened the book to start reading. She had only just read that it was the journal of a member of the long lost Kokiri tribe named Robin before a guard ran in and told her that Link was being mobbed by the people (again) so she had to put it down and go help the poor hero and has been too busy to go back to it until now.

Thinking of her friend she wonders how he is doing. The first three days after Midna went back to the Twilight realm and shattered the mirror, he looked so devastated and wouldn't say anything at all the whole ride back. She hasn't know him and Midna long but even she could tell that they had deep feelings for eachother, that even she was surprised that Midna chose to destroy the mirror. On some level Zelda understands why she did it. Cutting off the two worlds so they cant put the other in danger again. It was the wise move, but was it right one? She cant help feel that it hurt two good friends too much and she wishes she can help, but the mirror was the only known way to travel between worlds and she worried Link would not bounce back from this. So she was not expecting when on the fourth day He threw open the doors to the throne room(making her jump) ran in and started asking about the royal library and the Triforce like a excited puppy. After taking a few minutes to calm the hero down and get him to explain she learned of his plan to return to the Twilight Realm. Eventhough she wants to help him the Triforce of power likely went back to the sacred realm and the keys have been lost to time, with the mirror gone she told him there is no way to get back. Undeterred he had said that there has to be some way to get back. And it didn't make sense to only have one way to get into the twilight. Knowing she was not going to change his mind and as thanks for all he did for Hyrule, Zelda allowed Link unrestricted access to the royal library and hopes that maybe he can find something, unlikely as it is.

Turning the page Zelda begins to read the next part. _"friday, month nine, day six. After talking to the leader of the Gerudo I headed to the snow peak region to find a way to get to this 'M__ausoleum of The Night'__ to find what my father was doing before he was killed. Its been ten years since his death and two since I started trying to find out what happened to him. I don't have much to go on only that he was trying to hide something extremely dangerous. The queen and other leaders knew what exactly what he was doing but they were the only ones. Not even mother knew when I asked her, only that he was trying to stop something vary bad from happening, had failed and had died soon after. They didn't tell me what he was trying to hide, as they swore to my father to never tell anyone about it. And saying something like that was better off forgotten anyway. However they did tell me one thing, if I was going to go look for this thing I should be aware of the prophecy __attached to it. __'When the White Sun and the Black Moon pierce the sky's of day and dusk, the door to night will open and Darkness shall engulf the land and devour the golden light'. I cant even begin to guess what that means the only thing that sounds familiar is the part about the 'Black Moon' since we have a festival for it that happens every one hundred years, but nothing bad has ever happened __during__ it so I could be wrong. And the whole 'Sky's of day and dusk' part. The moon turns black at noon for only an hour and the sun doesn't change at all, day and dusk also cant happen at the same time so thinking about it is just going to give me a headache at this point, so i'll just ask lord Rauru if he knows when I get to snow peak." _Before Zelda can turn the page to continue she hears the sound of boots walking on the stone path toured her. lifting her head up she sees a red eyed women in her mid thirty's with snow white hair pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head with a long brad coming down over her right eye and a red tattoo over her left with a katana strapped to her left side coming down the walkway. Zelda feels a cold dread sink into the pit of her stomach.

Its her guarding Impa and she has a stack of papers.

Trying to not let the panic show Zelda smiles at her oldest friend "I thought I had finished all the documents until the meting?" she says while closing the book and turning to Impa.

"You did" Impa says nodding her head holding out the stack for the princess to take. Crossing her arms she continues "These are reports I just received from commander Ashei, of monster sightings around Hyrule, mainly Stalfos and Gibdo at nighttime."

Zelda begins flipping through the papers why she considers what to do next. "How many have been seen and where?" she says.

"No more then a dozing at a time and mainly the desert and west Hyrule field" Impa reply's

"How long has this been going on?"

"A little more then a week"

"Have anyone been attacked?

"Not unless they get to close. The monsters seem to be looking something instead of just killing people".

Nodding her head Zelda thinks all this over. _'This is strange with the death of Ganondorf all the undead __and really strong__ monsters should have stopped appearing. They did for the three months since his death so why suddenly are they back?'. _She fells that this is only the beginning of something vary bad

Looking back to Impa Zelda says "Have the knight's start patrolling Hyrule field at night and set up check point at the entrance to the desert we need to know immediately if they turn aggressive. And have a messenger contact Link as well, we will need his help if this has something to do with Ganondorf"

dropping into a bow Impa says "At once your highness" straightening up she turns around to go fulfill her princesses orders. Before she can make it two steps a knight with full armor carrying a spear rushes up to the gazebo before bowing at the waist

"Princess Zelda" the knight pants having ran form the front castle gates to the back where the gardens are "Sir Link is here and wishes to have an audience with you"

Zelda and Impa both give eachother a flat look for five seconds. Not breaking eye contact Zelda reaches into her pocket and pulls out a tiny sack of 100 rupees and hands it over to Impa

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear" Impa says with a smirk putting the sack in a pouch

"Quite" Zelda says. Since Link seems to show up when every they talk about him they made a little bet and Zelda just lost thinking the odds were in her favor

Turning back to the knight She says "Tell him it is granted and to come to the gardens in the back"

"Right away your highness" the knight says bowing to his princess then to his general before running back to the front to inform the hero

"I wounder what he could want form you" Impa says crossing her arms

"I'm not to sure myself. He has not been mobbed since I put in that new law right?" Zelda said staking up the papers on top of the book and handing them to Impa

"Not that i'm aware of no. And i'll put these in your office so you can look over them later" said Impa taking the stack from Zelda and making her way down the stone path to fulfill Zelda's orders

"Thank you Impa" Zelda says taking a sip of the tea and cant help but wounder if he did find a way back into the twilight.

* * *

Ten minutes later Zelda sees Link coming down the path "Good afternoon Link how are you on this fine day?" she says smiling, motioning for him to take a seat and offering him some tea

"Good all things considered. I have ran out on leads to get to the Twilight Realm for now, so that kinda sucks but i'm not giving up. Something else just came up I need to talk to you about." Link says accepting the tea from Zelda

Raising a eyebrow Zelda says "Have you already herd about the monsters showing up?"

"No. Monsters have been showing up?" Link said with a raised eyebrow of his own

Zelda tells him about the report she just got from Impa and her worry that Ganondorf might be involved

Leaning back in his seat thinks this over "Well the undead is concerning but I thought he could not come back until at least a century?"

"Its never happened before but we should not rule out the possibility" Zelda says taking a sip of tea, placing the cup on the saucer she continues "So what did you wish to speak to me about, Its not every day you ask something from me?"

Taking a sip of his tea Link thinks of the best way to explain what has been going on with him "What do you know about the Hero and prophetic dreams?

Wounding where this is going Zelda answers "Well I know sometimes before the next hero sets off on his quest he is giving visions from the Three Goddesses about the danger he will face. did you ever have them?"

Shaking his head Link reply's "No, I was pulled into all of this out of the blue. No visions, no warning. It was like that until three mouths ago. The night after Midna shattered the mirror I had a dream that I was walking down the hall of a temple I have never seen" and so for the next hour Link tells Zelda about all the dreams he has had for the past three months ending with the most recent one

Crossing her arms Zelda leans back in her seat and thinks over all the hero just told her_ 'Running for his life from shadows, a frozen forest cut off form all help, a mysterious temple that is not in any of Hyrule's records. And a sword that radiates magic that is like Midna's. This is quite the mystery.'_

"I have to admit I am not quite sure what those could mean. If they are from the goddesses then I can say this dose not bode well, We need to find some answers. I know of a way but you my not like it" Zelda says after five minutes of thinking

"Ok, what is it I've been having these nightmares for the last three months and I would like them to stop, I think i'm starting to see things" Link says with a shake of is head

"What do you mean 'seeing things'" Zelda asks

"I have been seeing this cloaked figure a few times today in different places. But they are gone after a few minutes, so I just think i'm going crazy" Link says with a shrug

"I would not worry to much. It is normal when someone is having visions to see things that are not there. But going into what I was going to suggest will help us with this mystery 'person'". Zelda says taking a sip of tea

"Well hit me then. What do you got" Link says taking a long sip of his tea

"I want to go inside your mind and see one of these dreams play out in real time" Zelda says casually like one talk about the weather

Link starts choking on his tea

After choking for a few minutes Link is able to catch is breath and looks at the princess "Is that even possible?" he asks

Zelda lifts up her right hand and shows Link the back where the mark of the Triforce is "Yes, with the Triforce of wisdom I have limited psychic powers. One of those is the ability to project my thoughts to other people, but under the right circumstance I can go into that persons mind" she says

"And the right circumstance is?"

"They have to let me"

"That's it?"

"Yes"

"That doesn't seem so difficult"

"You miss understand me Link" Zelda says with a chilling tone "While in your mind i'm in complete control. If I wanted I could change or wipe your memory clean with a _snap_ of my fingers" The sound of Zelda's snap echos across the suddenly silent gardens "Or know every little dark secret you have buried, and there would be nothing you could do to stop me. Would you still let me in Link, knowing you would me at my mercy?"

Link thinks all that over and if he trusts Zelda enough to go into his mind. Looking into her blue eyes he has his answer

"Zelda" she perks up at the lack of title. Link only calls her by just her name when he is dead serious about something "Back when Zant attacked me and Midna after we got the last piece of the fused shadow. He trapped me as a wolf permanently and nearly killed Midna. You were the one who saved us both. Not only did you tell us where to find The Master Sword but you nearly lost your life healing Midna. You trusted us enough to go to such lengths, so it wouldn't be right if I did not give you the same trust you gave me. After all we are friends right?"

Felling a lump in her throat Zelda shows the hero a big smile "I swear to you on my life Link, I will not betray your trust"

"So how do we do this?" Link says wanting to at last get to the bottom of things

"Unfortunately I need to prepare a few things before we start. We need somewhere quiet to work and someone else to brake the spell if something goes wrong" Zelda says counting off with her fingers. "Not to mention the council meting in a hour and doing something like this could take hours. So go rest and i'll send for you when I am ready." said Zelda finishing her tea and standing up

Nodding his head Link stands up as well "I'll go see how Epona is doing in the stables then. And thanks again for your help Princess Zelda."

"You know one of these days i'm going to get you to just call me by my name" Zelda says with a sigh

"Not likely" Link shots back as he and the princess make there way back into the castle.

from on top of the gazebo unknown to the two a black cloaked figure watches them go. When they are out of site there purple eyes move to the moon hanging in the sky

'_**A full moon tonight**_.' Moving there eyes to the sun they speak to unseen faces **"I wounder if your champions really have what it takes to survive the coming Darkness"**

* * *

The sound of heavy foot steps bounce off the wall of the long hallway he walks down. Torches lit with orange fire cast the figures armored body in a eerie light. Coming to a stop outside a dark wood door the figure raises his armored hand and bangs on the door. Form the under it a flat tentacle with a eye shoots up until it is eye level with the armored man.

"...What!?" hissis a voice from the other side of the door

"Its time the lizalfos have finished gathering your sand. You are head to the Twilight while I deal with the light" he says in a deep voice

"They finished already?!. Good, good, good, heheheh" laughs the voice "But I'm still mad that you get to take care of the light and HIM!

"Deal with it we all have our jobs to do" with that the man turns around and heads back the way he came

"stsh Basted" it scoffed before pulling its tentacle back under the door to get to work

It has an army to make

* * *

_No matter how many times she sees them Midna cant get use to the billions of stars that dot the night sky in the light realm. Coming from a world of eternal dusk the sky always stays the same orange. Until the carnival of the White Sun that is._

_Looking across the fire that is cooking there dinner to her companion she wonders if he would go with her if she asked. She'll wait until after they beat Zant tomorrow and she is back to normal to ask Link._

_Noticing her staring Link lifts his head up and makes eye contact with Midna "Something wrong your not usually this quiet" he said handing her a grilled fish on a stick_

_Taking the fish and starting to eat Midna shakes her head "No, nothings wrong I was just thinking that our little adventure ends tomorrow after we make it through the arbiter's grounds get to the mirror of twilight and beat Zant"_

_Taking a bite of his fish link looks to the abandoned prison in the distance "It is hard to believe that after everything we went through, that it all ends soon. What will you do after we settle things Midna?"_

_"Return to the Twilight Realm and help everyone recover. What about you, will you return to ordon village and continue being a goat herder?"_

_"No, I don't think I will"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yea" _

_"Why not?"_

_looking in to the star filled night sky a small smile makes its way onto his face "Don't get me wrong I love ordon and everybody there, but ever since we started travelling together I have got to see more of the world then I ever thought I could. I want to continue exploring new places and meting new __people__ for a bit longer you know"_

_Nodding her head Midna can understand where he is coming from. When she was little she always dreamt about seeing the Realm of Light and now hear she is. Although she did not expect it to be under the current circumstances_

_"Well if you run out of things to see here you can always come and explore the twilight"_

_"Will your rulers be ok with that?"_

_With an impish smirk Midna reply's "Don't worry i'm sure I can convince the princess to let you"_

* * *

With the memory fading Midna stares out into the sky from the window in her bedroom. It was the next day when they found out that there 'little adventure' was going to continue for a bit longer and she cant say that she was upset about that part.

Black storm clouds begin to cover the orange sky. 'Looks like its going to rain' Midna thinks. Turing back to her desk she goes to over to it. Picking up one of the two things on it she holds it up to her face. Hanging from a green chain was the shadow crystal that let Link turn into a wolf. Thinking about him again Midna wounder's if Link would have came with her if she had asked him to. _'knowing him, yes'_ she thinks with a sad smile.

Putting the chain over her head and letting the crystal sit on her chest next to her heart she looks at The other thing on the desk. Its a gem that the rulers of Twilight have had for century's, a red gemstone like the royal family's eyes sits on a golden inverted triangle. The purpose of the gem has been lost to time along with its name but Midna likes to think it was something important back in the day.

Knocking at the door pulls her from her thought's

"Enter" she calls

A royal guard with a mace steps into the room "Sorry about the disturbance your highness but we got trouble"

* * *

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

The first thing he becomes aware of is the sound of water dripping. The second is water hitting his face. The third is that his head fells like it was split open. And the forth was that he was on the cold stone floor. Opening his eyes he sees that the water is coming from one of the many stalactites in the cave and that he is all alone. Rising to his feet he begins to make his way to the mouth of the cave with one hand holding his head

Coming out of the cave he raises his other hand the block the blinding afternoon sunlight. Looking in front of him he sees a wood bridge about a mile dead ahead. To is left he sees a path leading into a forest. And to his right he sees a castle in the distance and starts to make is way to it while his purple cape flows in the wind

* * *

**And that's where i'm going to cut it for this one. **

**thanks to Cosmic sky for being the first to leave a review!**

**and thanks to everybody that's fav/fallow the story so far as well!**

**It means a lot me that some people are ****interested in this little story I made**

**one more thing be for I go Impa looks like she does in H****yrule warriors if you were confused on witch one I am using. that's all join us again next time for**

**chapter 4 :**

**The War for Two Worlds**


	5. The War for Two Worlds

**Well this is the longest chapter for the story yet at 6k words. I was so ****excited to get this one out that I wrote it in three days. anyway enjoy! **

**chapter 4:**

**The War for Two Worlds:**

* * *

Link was brushing Epona's mane while she was munching on a carrot from the feeding bucket he brought with him. Why Link is staying in town he boarded Epona at the castle stables so she would be well looked after while he was busy researching the twilight. "Have you been a good girl for the staff here?" Link said removing a knot. One thing he misses about turning into a wolf is he can no longer understand what Epona is saying.

She clicks and nods her head as if to say 'But of course, I'm am a well behaved horse'

Chuckling Link moves in front of her to start petting her snout "Well that's good to hear. I know you don't like to be cooped up for this long but I promise i'll take you for a run soon"

Nudging Link's head with here snout and stamping her hoof a few times Epona let out a puff of a air from her nose as to say 'You better!. Staying inside this long is torture for a lady you know!'

Patting her on the snout a few times placate her Link laugh's "Ok,Ok,Ok. Tell you what after me and princess Zelda are done with our investigation later today We'll go for a run, sound good?"

Epona stamps her hoof a few more times as if to say 'I will hold you to it'

* * *

The after noon sunlight shined into the room from the many windows. Zelda was sat at the head of a large oval shaped light oak table. Standing to her right was general Impa and to Zelda's left was commander Ashei both with there arms crossed behind there backs. Seated to Zelda's left was her old instructor Auru. To his left is Mayor Bo of Ordon village. On Zelda's right is Prince Ralis of the zora. To his right is the chief shaman of Kakariko Village Renado. And standing (He did not want to smash the chairs) at the end across from Zelda was the Goron Patriarch Darbus. With the leader's of Hyrule gathered Zelda begins the meting.

"I want to take the time before we start to thank all of you for coming" said Zelda

"Think nothing of tiny princess" said Darbus

"Yes it's no problem your highness" Bo chimes in and the others agreed

"Vary well, moving on to what I wanted to discuss with all of you. One year ago Hyrule was invaded by am army from The Twilight Realm and the usurper king Zant. When he invaded he began to weaken Hyrule by attacking the four main regions guardian Light Spirits and plunging the world into twilight." no one said anything as the princess told them the truth of what happened during the Twilight invasion. "After the next hero Link was found by the dethroned princess of twilight Midna they began over the next year to free Hyrule from the twilight. Until three months ago when after killing Zant and Ganondorf who was giving Zant his power to rule the Twilight Realm. Midna returned home and destroyed the only way to get there, and we have been at peace ever since." Zelda finishes her story and waits for the questions to start.

Renado was the first to brake the silence "My, I cant believe young master Link did all that"

"You're telling me Renado. I've known the kid ever since he was born, and I know he's tough but to basically fight a war by himself? It's crazy" said Bo shaking his head

"HAHAA I knew I liked the kid! He's got real Goron guts!" laughs Darbus

Auru remains silent having heard all this from Link a Week prior

"As incredible as this story is, it isn't all you wanted to talk to us about right princess Zelda" said Ralis

"You are correct prince Ralis, what I have just told all of you is to highlight my point. I want to make a special team of champion's from all the tribe's in Hyrule to aid the chosen hero in his fight against Ganondorf and any evil Hyrule faces in the future. One man no matter how strong should not have to fight a war by himself."

All the leaders of Hyrule think over her proposal. Its a good plan and it would unite all of Hyrule more then ever before, but they all can think of one big problem

"Princess, with all do respect normal people cant fight like the hero. It would an entire squad of twenty knights to take on one behemoth type monster, And even then we would most likely lose half of them" said Auru

"Don't worry you bring up a good point. I have seen Link go all out up close, and you're right he fights less like a man and more like a demon. I don't think we will be on his level for a long time but that dose not mean we cant fight with him. To that end I was thinking how we can close that gap when Impa gave me an idea."

Zelda motions for Impa to step foreword "As some of you know, I am a member of the shadow tribe known as the Sheikah. Long before Hyrule was a kingdom my tribe severed the goddess Hylia and her mortal incarnation's that later became the royal family. Having been in the service of the goddesses for so long we have records going back to a time when three dragons watched over the land. One of those dragons had an army of a autonomous machines that did its biding" taking her arms from behind her back Impa sets something on the table.

At fist glance it looks like a clay statue about two feet high with a wired hat, a red oval face and a propeller attached to the top. "This is one of the few we were able to preserve over the years with our magic. We believe it was a cargo transport unit by the lack of weapons. Unfortunately it's ran out fuel century's ago so we cant be certain"

"Why don't you just put more fuel in it? said Darbus scratching his chin.

"I'm guessing that's because the fuel no longer exist, right?" said Renado folding his hands on top of the table

"You are correct" turning it around Impa opens the back to show the inside of the machine. Inside are a bunch of gears, wires and a little spout above the middle of its back right under it is a plaque with ancient hylian writing on it. "It took us some time to translate the text but it says to fill it with oil from something called an 'Ancient Flower'. According to our records the Ancient Flower was a rare species of plant all the way back then, so the chance of us finding one now is pretty much zero"

"If there's no hope of that thing working again then how is it going to help us? said Bo

"I had the same question when Impa showed it to me. We may not be able to use these, but we can study them to someday make autonomous machines of our own. Impa also told me its possible that we can create our own behemoths that we can control."

Silence takes over the room as the scope of the Princess's plan sinks in. It is prince Ralis that shatters the calm

"It all sounds incredible princess Zelda, but something like this has to have a few drawbacks to it, right?"

"Yes Unfortunately, with the time we will need to study the machines, gathering materials, building prototype's, and finding a power source for it all. It could take decade's or even century's. That is why I called you all here today. I wish to ask all of us to join forces under the banner of the citizens of the kingdom of Hyrule, instead of separate tribes. So that when next we face a great evil. We not only have the bounds to defend ourselves, but the weapons to join the hero in his fight. What say you!

"You can count on the might of the Goron's tiny princess!"

"We Zora will be glad to help as well princess Zelda"

"I've known you since you were little, you always have my support princess"

"Kakariko Village will be happy to lend aid your highness"

"I'm not to sure what us folks in Ordon can do to help. But you have us with you Princess Zelda"

Zelda looks at all the people that are willing to help with her crazy plan and cant stop the smile from taking over her face

"Thank you all. I believe with your help we can succeed and bring a new age of piece to Hyrule for untold years to come. Before we end this meting there is something else we need to discuss. Commander"

Ashei pulls a stack of papers form behind her back and begins to make her way around the table handing one to each leader as she goes. "Over the past week we have confirmed multiple sightings of undead type monster's at night time" When she gets back to Zelda's side she continues "so far no civilian's have been hurt as they seem to be looking for something, but a knight did lose an arm after getting too close to see what they where up to." And so Ashei gives the full report including Zelda's orders.

When she is done Ashei steps back once again and Zelda once more speaks. "With this new information coming to light I would like you to inform your people to take caution when traveling at night. We don't know what they want but it can be anything good.

With there shouts of agreement Zelda ends the meting

* * *

Link was in the middle when a telling Epona about some cool story's he read in one of the books from the royal library when a maid informed him that princess Zelda wishes to see him in her study. After he says thanks the maid takes her leave. Turing to Epona he pets the side of her neck a few more times. "Wish me luck girl".

Epona naghs clicks and stomps her feet a few times as if to say 'Go kick some ass Link, you got this! and bring me some apples next time'

"You got it girl. Be good"

* * *

Walking into the castle Link makes his way to Zelda's study. Passing by a side hallway Link glances down it only to stop in his tracks. That same cloaked figure is at the end of the hallway looking up at a tapestry. Slowly Link makes his way over to them. _'I know what princess Zelda said, but what if i'm not seeing things. I cant just ignore it I have to know.' _With Link being so focused on the figure he failed to notice the little table the was not pushed against the wall all the way and bumped into it. "Shit!" Link says in pain. When he looks back up at the figure he sees...

Nothing. They are gone.

"Ok, I might be going crazy after all. This hallway is a dead end and the only way out is past me so they didn't go that way or warp out. And I'm talking to myself now". going over to the wall Link takes a look at one of the three tapestry's that are hanging there, its of green ethereal women holding a golden triangle surrounded by threes and plant life, at the top of it is the mark of the goddess Farore. The same designs are for the other two with water and blue for goddess Nayru, and red and fire for the goddess Din. Thinking he has wasted enough time Link hurry's to Zelda's study.

Making it to the door in five minutes Links steps onto the office. Inside he sees the walls lined with full bookcases, a dark wood desk piled with papers at the back, and in the center is a coffee table with two couches on both sides. Impa sits on the one couch while Princess Zelda looks in a book at her desk.

"Hello Link, close the door have a seat and we shall begin" Zelda said without looking up from her book

Unstrapping his sword and shield from his back and leaning them against the couch he takes a seat on the couch facing Impa, Link gives her a smile. "Hello Impa, how are you today"

"Good I recently came into a bit of money"

"Really, how?"

"Well if you want to know..."

"Ahem" Zelda clears her throat

"I got extra pay from the princess this week"

"That was nice of her"

"Yes it was" said Zelda coming over with a large candle, setting it on the table Zelda takes a seat next to Link. Turing to him she asks "Are you sure you still want to do this? We can still find another way."

"Yes. We need to know what these mean and if something bad is going to happen"

"Vary well" Turing to Impa Zelda says "This will show our status inside Link's mind, if the flame turns red we need you to stop the spell if its yellow we are fine"

"Understood princess"

"Good"

"So how do we begin?" Link said

"Simple, we need you unconscious. Impa, the night night stick please"

As if from thin air Impa suddenly pulls out a bat

"WAIT WHAT!" yelled Link leaping to his feet

Zelda grabs his hand and pulls him back down to the couch "Calm down Link it was a joke"

"Yeah, we would only use this if you were putting up a fight" said Impa throwing the bat behind her.

"Why doesn't that make me feel better"

"Ok Link, we will stop with the jokes." Reaching over Zelda snaps her fingers above the candle and a yellow flame dances on the wick. Turing back to the hero Zelda holds out her hands to him. "Take hold of my hands and think about the dream. You lead and I will follow, and if something goes wrong all Impa has to do is separate our hands to end the spell"

Putting his hands on top of Zelda's Link try's to remember the dream. As the image grows clearer the marks of the Triforce on the backs of there hands start glowing. Closing his eyes Link feels himself and Zelda fall into the world of dreams

* * *

The first thing Link feels is cold and snow under his boots. Opening his eyes he looks around and sees he is back in the snow covered clearing. Only this time it's early morning instead of the dead of night and he can see the sun rising in the cloudy a flash a gold light Zelda appears next to him and looks around.

"So this is what it is like in someone else's dream. Tell me Link how dose it feel?"

"Cold"

"Amazing! You can feel the cold but I don't feel a thing. It must be because this is your dream and I'm just a visitor. I wounder what are the limits of this is. I should test it."

"Princess"

"Yes?"

"Focus"

With a red hue dusting her cheeks Zelda coughs into her fist. "Right, sorry. This is just the first time I have got to do something like this and I got a little excited."

"Don't worry about it. After we solve this thing i'll let you poke around in here a little"

"Thank you Link. Now lets get started I'm going to try and trigger the next one you will have" With the mark on her right hand glowing Zelda raises it up and dose a snap that sounds like it goes for miles.

Black squares in the hundred's start coming down from the sky and forming seven body's, with the light form the sun Link can make out what theses figures look like

One is a tall thin man with long purple hair, wearing a black robe with a vertical red eye on the front, and on his head is a gold horned crown.

One is a yellow squid thing with five flat tentacles with an eyeball on each one, on the top there is a mouth with a bigger eyeball

One is a man about nine feet tall in full armor with a giant double bladed axe in his hands

The next is a blue skinned women wearing a purple dress that shows to much skin for this weather

The next one is tan women in desert clothes that look no warmer then the dress the other one has, with large twin tails. One is covered in ice and the other is on fire.

The last one is a man with grey skin, white hair, wearing a red cloak with diamond shapes on the inside, and a black diamond tattoo under his left eye. and two black sabers in each hand.

Looking over to the one they were chasing Link gets a good look at him.

He's wearing brown boots with dark blue pants, a blueish white tunic under a grey chest plate with a gold triangle on the right breast and a purple crescent moon on the left breast. On his head is a blueish white hat similar to Links green one, silver hair frames a face with markings, a blue inverted triangle on the forehead and two red lines under each eye, with a scar over the closed right one and the solid white one glares at the enemy's. In both of his hands he holds a giant cleaver like sword in the shape of the infinity symbol with many chips and cracks along its blade. There on his back Link can finally get a look at the sword, Its hilt is completely black with the guard in the shape of dragon wings. In the center of the guard is a purple glowing gemstone in the shape of a diamond. He cant see the blade with it still in the scabbard but he can tell it's at least as long as the Master Sword.

It looks it was quite the battle for both sides. The man with the cleaver has many wounds all over his body with the worst being a large gash on his stomach and a hole the size of Link's fist in his left thigh

On the other side the tan women is bleeding out onto the snow face first with large gashes on her chest,The squid is missing the tips of three tentacles, The knight looks like his armor was shredded and burned. The women with the dress is missing a hand. The purple haired man has a large vertical slash dead center on his body. And the white haired looks the best with only a few cuts here and there.

No body moves for a few minutes as they glare back and forth.

_"When will you cease this pathetic fight hero?"_ said white hair.

"When I kill you all!" Growls the hero.

_"Still defiant as the last hero I had to deal with. He never wanted to be a good little boy and tell me what I wanted to know, and it looks like that trait got passed down to you as well, shame."_

_"You know this has nothing to do with you, if you didn't get involved you would not be about to die"_ said the women in the dress.

"NOTHING TO DO WITH ME" roars the hero "YOU DESTROYED KOKIRI FOREST AND KILLED ALMOST EVERYONE THERE. ALL TO GET THIS SWORD. THIS HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME!

_"Well maybe if you were a better hero you could have saved them"_ smirks the squid.

Before the hero can move and gut the squid the man with the purple hair vanishes in a flash of orange light and reappears behind him.

_"Too much talking, lets just take it then kill him"_

_"Wait you fool don't touch it yet!"_ Yells the man with white hair, but he was to late the purple haired mans clawed hands had already wrapped around the swords handle.

" Yes its mine!" yells the man when suddenly he starts to feel a fierce burning sensation in his hands. letting go of the sword and backing away from the hero he falls to his knees as the feeling spreads all over his body. Looking up into the lone eye of the hero he gets out_ "What did you do to me hero!?"_

"I didn't do a thing" he said in a tone that would freeze ice.

Whatever he was going to say next died on the tip of his tongue as black and purple flames begin to erupt from his eyes and mouth then start to cover his whole body _"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"_ he wails as the dark fire turns his body to ash. when the flames die down what remains of his body is a pile of ash with two lights on it. One orange and the other gold. The two then shoot high into the air and shoot off in different directions.

Turing around quickly the hero leaps into the air and brings his cleaver down on the white haired man before the shock can were off. Unfortunately he was not quite fast enough as his blade was met by the axe of the knight and the hero was pushed back. Landing back onto the snow the squid wraps one of it its tentacles around his right arm. Using brute force he pulls on the tentacle and throws the squid into the women in the dress distracting both of them. Before he can recover form the throw the tan women gets up and shoots a fire and ice spell at him. Bringing his sword up he blocks the two spells with the flat side of his blade. Jumping to right he narrowly dodges the axe of the knight. Sweeping his leg he knocks the knight onto his back and smashes the flat side of his sword against his head dazing him for a few moments. Before he can kill the knight he as to jump back a few feet to avoid a lighting attack from the women in the dress.

Bringing his sword back a cyan light covers the blade, swinging it forward a jagged disk a light shoots out. With the women jumping to side to avoid it he rushes her before she can act. bringing his blade up he swings it down to split her in half. Before his sword can make its cut the white haired men with his own cleaver like sword wrapped in a orange light slices through the middle of the infinity shaped blade and not even a second later lighting, fire, and ice all hit him in the face and he is sent back a few meters into the snow.

_"Well I think that just about ends it."_ said white hair.

Getting back to his feet the hero looks at his sword now completely useless sword and he can feel cracks spreading across his mask before it shatters and his body is engulfed in a cyan light. Facing them again he sees the knight getting back on his feet and picking back up his axe.

_"Just give it up hero you cant beat us like that. Not without your little mask"_

With the mask gone the hero turned back to normal and Link feels his heart stop as his recognizes the mans gold armor "Gramps?"

Link the hero of time stood tall against his foes as they begin to close in. Keeping his lone blue eye on them he says "Even without it, you will never get this sword form me!"

Stopping ten feet in front of him white hair laughs and said "And how do you expect to stop us. You're badly injured, cut off from help and all out of tricks. Face it hero you will never make to The Mausoleum of the Night"

Panting Link realize's he is right, with them on his tail he wont make it to the mausoleum. "Guess there is no choice then" he says lifting his right hand and grabbing the handle of the black sword.

_"You cant be serious. your body wont last if you use that, its too injured!"_ said white hair as they all backed up a step.

"I'm as serious as the graves of the Kokiri you killed." He growled as he unsheathed the sword. The two edged blade was as black as night and as long as the Master Sword. Link could feel the dark power flow through him and he did not need a mirror to know that his one sky blue eye turned blood red and his pupil slitted like a wolfs

Black and purple fire begins to cover the length of the sword form the start of the guard to the tip of the blade. "I know this will only slow you down for two century's. But that's far better then you getting what you want now!"

_"We wont let you!"_ Said the women in the dress as they ran at Link. Quickly lifting the sword up and pointing it at them the hero of time speaks a spell in a language that neither Link or Zelda understand "**Deleo**" five tendrils of black and purple flames shoot out and pierce them in the chest.

As they all fall to there knees black cracks start to spread across there body's.

Lifting her head the women in the dress laughs_ "This little trick wont stop us next time you fool!"_

The knight speaks next_ "We know where you hid the stones, when we are free we will have them"_

The tan women is the next one_ "And we wont need the sword to destroy the barrier's or get into that Realm either!"_

The squid speaks last _"You cant stop the resurrection of the god of darkness! we will win this time!"_

With that threat made the cracks finish spreading and the four explode into black dust and vanish in the wind. With them gone the tendrils wrap around the white haired men, one on each arm and the last around his torso.

Looking into his red eye the haired man sneers at the hero of time._ "You might of won this battle but we will win the war. The price for using that spell in you're sate will be your life. And when you die out here all alone who do think will be able stop us next time?_

"I'll stop you next time I did once i'll do it again"

"Heheheheheh ahahahahahaha!" laughs the white haired man. "Oh I do hope you will be there Link! Only so that I can make your ears bleed with the sound of your own screams!" with the promise of torture his body too explodes into black dust and vanish's in the wind.

Panting heavily the hero of time begins to limp his way out of the clearing using the black sword as a cane. When he gets to the end his body brakes apart in to many black square's and fly into the sky.

Link and Zelda stand there stunned at what they just saw. As they both take in all that was shown Zelda's mind was racing

_'The destruction the Kokiri tribe, The last hero hiding something, the resurrection of the god of darkness, and The Mausoleum of the Night!'_

"Link!" said Zelda turning to the hero of twilight

"Yes?"

"We must continue there's something I need to confirm!"

"Well go ahead. I wont stop you"

Grabbing his hand Zelda snaps again and a gold light fills his vision

* * *

When the light fades Link sees he is somewhere different. Hundreds of black stone coffins surround a walkway leading to a raised platform in the center with a foot high pedestal on it. Eight large black stone pillars support the roof a hundred feet up. The only source of light is a glowing purple crescent moon on the ceiling. Turing around at the sound of boots on stone the hero of time limps his way into the room.

"Finally i'm here" he pants looking down at the black sword in his hand he says. "You have caused me a lot trouble. But now I can put you to sleep for a few century's". Limping down the path past Link and Zelda blood continues to drip from his wounds. Stepping onto the platform the hero grabs the sword with both hands lifts it up and pushes down into the pedestal sealing it away. With the sword in place cyan colored markings start to appear on all the coffins but Link is not paying attention to them. His eyes are glued to the giant mark on the far wall infront of him.

On that wall is the mark of the royal family of The Twilight Realm.

Before Link can even guess what this could mean the hero of time sinks to his knees. turning around and resting his back against the pedestal he looks past Link and Zelda to the door that he just came through. Smiling he asks "Will this be enough?"

**"Yes, that will be perfect hero of time"** says a mans voice.

Turing to the door Link feels his heart stop for the second time that day. Standing in the doorway is the cloaked figure that he keeps seeing.

As the cloaked figure walks down the path Link notes his boots do not make a sound and he passes right through him and Zelda.

Walking onto the platform he stands infront of the hero of time.

**"You have slowed them down but this is not the end,they will be back."** Looking at the sword he continues.** "****You were not quiet ready to use it, but I think next time you will be a perfect vessel".**

Leaning his head back he says. "Glad for the vote of confident's. I just wish I could see Malon and Robin one more time and tell them that I lo..koff! koff! koff!" he coughs into his hand, when he pulls it back he sees a worrying amount of blood on it. "Well that's not good".

**"You have reached your limit Link Kokiri, it is time for you to rest"**

With his breathing starting to slow he slowly closes his now sky blue eye. "Rest..yeah that...sounds...nice...". And his breath stops.

Raising his left hand the figure snaps his fingers and the hero of times body brakes apart into dozens of black squares then fly into the air and disappear. Looking up the cloaked man stares at the mark on the far wall.

Link and Zelda stare at the platform in silence each not knowing what to say.

Its the princess that finds her voice "He called the hero of time Kokiri. I did not know he had a surname."

Turing to Zelda Link says "That's right I have never introduced myself properly to you have I? Guess it just slipped my mind the one time I could talk around you. My full name and title is Link Kokiri The Hero of Twilight, descendant of The Hero of Time"

Everything falls into place for the princess then."Link Kokiri, the hero of times death, The Mausoleum of the Night, looking for what was hidden, and Robin Kokiri!. Link!" Zelda said turning to the hero.

"Yes?"

"I think I have the journal of the son of the hero of time"

"Really?"

"I think so. I also believe that this mausoleum might hold a way to get back into The Twilight Realm"

Getting excited Link continues for her. "I had that same thought as well! This is the only place with Twili writing in the Light Realm" He then points to the mark on the far wall. "And that this the mark of the royal family that is in the grand hall of the Palace of Twilight!"_ 'I could see Midna again!'_ he thinks

"Lets get back. I need to show the book" Zelda says grabbing his hand she lifts hers and snaps.

But nothing happens.

**"Sorry, but I took away your control for now"**

Feeling both of there hearts stop. facing the platform once more they see the cloaked man turn around and stare at them

* * *

Back in Zelda's study Impa sees The Master Sword start to glow a pale blue light.

* * *

When Midna gets outside she takes count of the number of enemy's. there is about one hundred knight like monsters standing a mile from the palace. At first glance they look like the Iron Knuckles that Link fought before but these ones are bigger about ten feet tall instead of seven and the armor is different as well.

Walking up to Max Midna says "What is the situation?"

Not taking his black eyes off them he reply's "They showed up about twenty minutes ago in a flash of orange light and have not moved form that spot. We have evacuated all civilians into the palace and am waiting on standby to see what they want"

"Good work Max"

Just then a flash of orange light appeared in the sky and when it faded a yellow squid thing was floating above the knights.

"Greetings pathetic creatures of Twilight. I am Bellum, and this is my Phantom army. We desire the Goron ruby that your royal family has, as well as your princess. Give them to me and I will only kill a few of you"

"Like hell we would ever do that!" Yells Max and the knights of the twilight.

"I was hoping you'd say that! War it is then!" Yells Bellum as the phantoms start to charge.

Grabbing the shadow crystal Midna gets ready to fight along side her people._ 'Link, please give me the strength to win'_ she thinks as the war for the Twilight Realm begins

* * *

Standing out in Hyrule field he looks to the sun to tell the time._ 'about four in the afternoon. Only four more hours until I can start. Then the war for the two worlds begins'_

* * *

The smoke from the fires that torch her home burns her lungs as Impaz lays bloody on the wood floor

"I'll ask one more time old hag, how do I get to the sky?" said a male voice

wheezing Impaz says "You will not find what you are after in the city of the Ooccoo"

Walking over to her he kicks her in the stomach so hard she smashes her back into the wall

"I don't want a town of some glorified chicken's. What I want is the ancient home of the Hylians!" he said in rage

With the taste of blood in her mouth Impaz glares into his orange eyes "Even if I did know and tell you, that place is protected by the goddess Hylia. Something like you would never be able to set foot on it"

Walking over to her again he puts a white gloved hand around her small neck and lifts her off the ground until she is eye level with him. he brings his saber up to her cheek and leaves a tiny cut.

"You just let little old me worry about that part. But I believe you don't know how to get there. Too bad for you that means you are of no more use to me."

Impaz's glare doesn't falter as he pulls back his black blade then shoots it forward and pierces her heart

Tossing her lifeless body into the fire to burn with the house he walks out of the home. Once outside he addresses a women in a purple dress

"The old hag didn't know so we will have to move on to plane B"

"Right. But what do we do about Vaati?"

"Leave him be for now Veran, we still can make use of him"

"As you wish Ghirahim"

With that the two vanish in a flash of orange light.

* * *

**And that's it for now join us next time for**

**chapter 5: The Reunion Across Worlds**


	6. The Reunion Across Worlds

**Well I got another long one for you. hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter: 5 **

**The Reunion Across Worlds:**

* * *

Zelda was trying to keep a level head and find out what was going on.

"What do you mean you took control away from her!" Link was not.

**"I mean just that, I wanted to talk to you two and this would be the only opportunity for a bit"** said the man.

"About what, and how is it you can exist in Link's mind and stop the Triforce of wisdom?" said Zelda.

"And just who are you?" said Link.

**"Sorry but to know who I am is something you will have to earn, and to answer your question about the Triforce princess, I'm afraid I can't tell you quiet yet. But what I want to talk about is simple, having seen what you did today what do you plan to do?"**

"What?" Link said

**"Those six will be on the move vary soon. The time for the resurrection of the god of darkness approaches. What are you going to do about it?"**

"I'll stop them and this god"

**"Good answer hero. To do that you will need this sword. With it you can open the door to The Twilight Realm once again"**

"I could get back into the Twilight?" Link said while looking at the black sword. After so long the way back to Midna is right infront of him all he has to do is take it, except. "Why would you think I would trust anything you say"

"Link's right everything about this screams betrayal. Even if this sword can open the portal. How do we know you aren't working with those six, and just want us to unseal it"

**"You got a point, I do give off a deal with the devil impression"** Reaching up with both clawed hands he pulls down his hood.** "I guess showing you this much should be fine"**

With the hood down Link gets a good look at his face. He looks to be in his early twenties with white skin, pointed ears, shaggy pitch black hair and black eyes.

**"And I don't expect you to trust me. That is why I woke her up". **Lifting his arm up he points to behind them.

Turning around both of them see a flash of pale blue light, when it fades they see a women floating a few inches off the ground. She has sky blue skin and hair, with solid blue eyes, wearing a purple dress with a blue diamond covering most of her chest, a veil covers each arm one is purple the other is pale blue, with criss-cross leggings cover her legs and heeled shoes. Link feels there is something very familiar about her but he cant place it.

Turing back around Zelda says "Like we would believe anything you make"

**"I did not make her, and you will believe me when you hear what she is in the waking world. But first hero I have a gift for you"**

Face around Link glares at him."I don't want anything from you"

**"You're going to hurt my feelings. Trust me when you go to find the sword you will be glad I gave this back to you"** Faster then they can see the man suddenly appeared in front of Link. "Link get away!" Zelda said but it is to late.

Placing his left hand on Link's forehead Link feels a familiar power flow into his body. Removing his hand the man appears back on the platform and Link drops to one knee.

Going over to Link Zelda glares at the man."What did you do to him!"

**"Exactly what I said. I just gave him back something"**

"Gave him back what!"

"Zelda" Link said drawing her attention to him."I..I can feel it"

"Feel what Link?"

Looking up at the man Link says with wide eyes. "I have the power to turn into a wolf again"

"What? But that's not possible, the only way that can happen...is...if..you..come..into..". She trails off and her eyes go wide as an idea of what she is dealing with starts to form.

**"I think I've kept you both long enough, I'll send you back now"** Suddenly a vortex of black and purple flames surround Link and Zelda, tearing them from the world of dreams. Before everything fades Link hears the man say something that makes his blood run ice cold.

**"When you do set off for the sword hero, you might want to hurry, or your lover will die"**

* * *

Coming back to the waking world Link's mind is spinning with everything that he learned. But he focuses on the most important thing. If what that man said is the truth then Midna is going to die! Opening his eyes he looks to Impa to ask her how long they were under. But he sees both her and Zelda looking to his left.

"Link?" said Impa.

"Yes?"

"Does the Master Sword usually glow?"

"Not outside of the Twilight Realm, no" he said looking down to the blade to see it is indeed glowing a pale blue light. "Well, that's new"

"Be careful Link. We don't know what that could mean" Zelda said seeing him reach for the sword.

Grabbing the handle with his right hand and the scabbard with his left, he unsheathes the Blade of Evils Bane. Holding the sword out before him a bright flash of pale blue light fills the room, and when it fades he sees the same blue women from before floating a few a few inches off the ground.

Dropping into a curtsy she says "Greetings Master Link. It has been a long time. My name is Fi, I am the spirit of The Master Sword"

* * *

High above the castle of Hyrule on the top most spire stands the cloaked man bathed in the light of the setting sun. Looking to the east gate he sees a dot of green race off to the northeast. "**Let the countdown begin" **he said. From behind him three lights flash in the air. He doesn't need to turn around to know who just showed up.

**"You know, I thought you three were going to show up long before now" .**

"What are you planing" said a women's voice.

**"Not even a 'hello' after so long?".**

"Don't change the subject, answer the question" said a second women's voice.

**"You already know what I'm planing. I'm going to end this once and for all".**

"You're going to rip apart the worlds and destroy the natural order!" said the first one.

**"Come now, we all know nothing lasts forever. I would expect one as wise as you would understand".**

"Are you really so intent on going down this road?" said the second.

**"Yes, this all must end".**

"You will never change. Come sisters we must prepare for the fallout" in a flash of blue and red the two left leaving just him and the last one.

Lifting her hand she begins to reach out to him. Only to hesitate a inch from his cloak and drop her arm back to her side.

"Eclipse" she spoke for the first time since appearing behind him. "I trust you. No matter what, that will never change" With that she vanishes in a flash of green light.

Looking to the full moon he says to the empty air. **"I know you do Farore. That is why I have to do this"**

* * *

** "Obex" **Midna said acting quickly and snapping her fingers. A wall of cyan light springs up between them and the Phantoms slam into it, and start hacking away at it with there swords. Ignoring the slight burning feeling in her right hand she commands her knights. "Form up! The barrier wont last long! I want mages in the center, Whatever is your strongest spell use it, hold nothing back! Aim for the mid to long rang Phantoms! Knights I want up front and to deal with those in short rang! Keep them away from the palace! Max I want you with me! we are going to take down this Bellum! Lets show them the might of the Twilight Realm!

"YES PRINCESS MIDNA" Roars her soldiers as Max joins he side.

"You know, our leader should not be on the front lines fighting monsters" he said pulling out his bow.

"Max if you knew what me and Link did this past year, you'd have a heart attack"

"Well if we survive this maybe you will finally tell me and Mia about your adventure in the Light Realm and him"

"If we survive this, i'll think about it"

Before Max can say anything else the barrier shatters like glass and the Phantoms rush in.

* * *

Link dismounts Epona at the foot of the snow peak mountain range and gives her an apple slice. "Sorry about the sudden rush to get here girl" he said petting her snout.

"Don't worry about it. you just owe me more apples now" said Epona

"I know, I know. Now go on back to Ordon and I'll come get you when I can, and behave for Ilia."

"Well if you insist" said Epona walking back down the path that they just came from. Giving one last look at her rider Epona takes off back to Ordon.

Looking at the snow covered plane Link speaks to the Master Sword. "So to find the Mausoleum of the Night I have to make it through the Hell Frost Forest?"

_"That is correct Master Link. But take caution, the Hell Frost Forest is said to test those who enter"_

"Got it. So how do I find it?. The book Zelda had didn't say where it is"

_"The hell Frost Forest can only be found by those who walk the line between light and dark"_

"'Walk the line' huh?" Closing his eyes Link lets the familiar power flow through his body. When he opens them again he is about two feet shorter and is on all fours. Shaking his head to get use to being a wolf once more he has a look around._ 'This is as close as I can get to 'walking the line' so I hope it works' _and he walks into the snow covered plane.

After thirty minutes of walking Link starts to see something. Far to his left, on a path in-between two mountains he sees a black light shining in the sea of white. _'Well that's as good a place to start as any'_ he thinks and starts to head to it.

Coming to the start of the path he sees it goes down into a large forest with trees about two hundred feet high covered in thick fog.

_'Hold on Midna I'm coming'_ he thinks and runs into the forest.

* * *

The sound of metal clashing and spells flying through the air rang out across the courtyard as rain started to fall. Midna and Max where facing off with a gold Phantom carrying a short axe and shield.

Pulling back the string Max fires off two red flaming arrows that just bounce off the armor. Rushing up to him the Phantom brings its axe down to cut off his arm. Before it can come into contact with Max, a ball of black and cyan energy hits the axe moving it far to the left. Bringing its shield up it slams into Max throwing him onto the ground. Rolling to the right he narrowly misses the blade of the axe as it slams into the floor.

Springing back to his feet he takes a dagger from his belt and stabs the phantom in one of the eye holes of the helmet. Only to get hit with the back of the axe and go skidding across the ground stopping right at Midna's feet. Wincing at the burning feeling in her hand Midna fires off two more balls of energy at the Phantom that leave little dents._ 'What is wrong with me. Ever since I came back from the Light Realm my hand keeps burning every time I use magic. The doctors say they cant find anything wrong, so what gives?'_

Pulling himself to his knees Max looks to see that his dagger is still in the helmet, concentrating he yells** "Fragor"**. Cyan runes on the dagger glow before it explodes and covers the Phantom in fire and smoke. Taking the few moments of peace, Midna helps Max to his feet.

"This is not good Princess, our weapons don't make a scratch and our magic only dents the armor" Max said looking over the battlefield. The Twili out number them two to one but they haven't beet a single Phantom yet.

"I know. Whatever these Phantoms are, there not normal monsters". Before they can continue the gold Phantom with a scorch mark on its face suddenly appears next to them in a flash a orange light and swings its axe at Max faster then they can move.

* * *

Feeling the cold air sting his lungs Link walks into the clearing form his dreams as night falls._ 'Ok so far so good, Its cold as hell but with my fur I should be just fine, and at least I haven't been attacked yet'. _Walking into the center a giant purple crescent moon mark started glowing under the snow. And infront of him two stone pillars one gold the other black started rising from the ground.

_'Me and my big mouth' _He thinks.

Coming to a stop cracks started appearing on both, then they shattered leaving behind two statues that look exactly like Link, only ones all gold with completely white eyes and the other is all black with completely red eyes. Reaching there hands up they unsheathe there copies of the Master Sword and drop into a fighting stance.

Changing back into a human and unsheathing the real Master Sword Link drops into a fight stance of his own. "Fi is this what you mean by a test?"

"Yes Master. To find the path back into the twilight you must defeat both the light and the dark"

"Good to know" Link said as they start to charge.

Jumping to left he avoids the black Links blade. Bringing his shield up Link blocks the sword of the gold one. Parrying a stab from the black one Link is kicked in the side from the gold one and falls to the ground. Rolling on the snow Link springs back to his feet and locks swords with the gold one. Sensing movement behind him Link turns his blade and body one eighty degrees and has the gold ones weight smash it into the black one sending both to the ground. Backing up Link shoots a bomb arrow at them as they get up but the gold one catches it and throws it back at him. Raising his shield he blocks the blast but he was left wide open for the black one to get inside his guard and stab at his face.

Backfliping away he lands a few feet from them with a cut on his right cheek. Panting he try's to think of his next move.

_"What a pathetic hero"_ said the black one.

_"It's no wounder the Twilight Princess chose to destroy the mirror"_ said gold.

"Shut up, you know nothing of Midna's decision." Growled Link

_"She was probably tired of seeing your face, and cheered when she was back home. Why else would she make it so you two can never see eachother again"_ said gold

_"And yet Here you are. A love sick puppy trying to find a way back to a master that never wanted him in the first place."_ said black

"That's not true! We cared about eachother! It cant have been a easy choice for her to make!" said Link

_"Is that what you tell yourself in the dead of the night when the feeling of being all alone starts to crush you"_ said black

_"If so, you should just let us kill you now and put you out of your misery"_ said gold

"No..I..Don't..She..Cared..about me" Link said dropping his guard as the two rush him

* * *

Right be the axe can cut Max in half a wave of water springs up between them and pushes the Phantom away and to the ground. Looking to his right he sees the caster and his heart stops. "Mia!? why are you out here!?"

"Saving you're ass it looks like" said Mia

"You should go back inside the palace its not safe out here!"

"If you all die it wont be any safer in there either dumbass!"

"Can you save the flirting for later you two, the Phantom is getting back up" said Midna

"I am not flirting! said Max

"If you insist" said Mia at the same time

"Wait what?" said Max

"Later you two, focus" said Midna

"Well it looks you three are having fun" said Bellum floating a few feet above the gold Phantom. "But I don't know what you think a little girl in a maid outfit is going to do against one of my strongest Phantoms"

"'Little girl'!? I'm twenty two, you fucking squid!"

"You know a lady should not have such a mouth on herself"

Midna and Max backup a little

"Oh Fuck you, you cheap piece of seafood! I know this wont do much to that walking hunk of metal but i'm hoping it hurts you! suddenly the rain that was coming down at a steady pace for about a meter around them stopped. _'What is she doing?'_ Bellum thinks

Raising both hands into the air Mia yelled** "Penetrabilior pluviam"** Hundreds of rain drops started to fall in the one meter zone and all of them felt like getting hit with an arrow and with no armor Bellum felt each one. Ten seconds later the rainfall turned back to normal and Bellum was pissed.

"Phantom kill the maid first! She just went to the top of my to kill list!" He said in rage.

Vanishing in a flash a orange light and reappearing behind her the gold Phantom swings its axe at her neck.

"Mia!" said Max as he tackled her out of the way but not without getting a deep cut across his back.

"NO! MAX!" Yelled Midna shooting energy balls at the Phantom drawing its attention, with the burning in her hand getting worst by the minute.

Getting up and leaning over him Mia presses on his back to try and stop the bleeding. But the cut is too big and the blood wont stop. With tears falling from her eyes she try's to get him to talk.

"Max!, Max! you got to stay with me. I still never got to tell you how I feel!"

There was no response.

Leaning her head down she rests it on his back and weeps out a desperate prayer "Stay with me, please"

Something suddenly smacks Mia in the side throwing her away from Max. Looking back at him she sees Bellum wrap his tentacles around Max's body.

"Leave him alone!" Mia said in rage standing up and summing a spear of water.

"Go ahead and shoot if you think you hit me and not your little boyfriend" Bellum said lifting Max's body upright and attaching himself to his back.

The spear disappears.

In a flash of orange light Max's body is replaced with a new kind of phantom. This one has a dark orange chest plate, a giant broad sword, and horns coming out of his helmet. "I thought that the best way to make you suffer is to have your lover kill you. Wont that be fun!" Bellum and Max's voices echo form within.

* * *

As the gold one disarmed his shield the black one hit him in the stomach with the pommel of his sword and Link fell onto his back in the snow.

Trying to raise his blade the black one slams its foot onto Link's hand. Suppressing a shout of pain he looks up at them as they continue to berate him. Each insult followed by a punch to the body.

_"Weak"_

_"Pathetic"_

_"Abandoned"_

_"Unloved"_

_"Useless"_

_"Coward"_

_"Can't even save himself"_

_"Burden to everyone he meets"_

_"Should just die"_

As the punching continues Link's eyes slowly close._ 'Maybe they are right. Maybe Midna never wants to see me again'._

* * *

The burning in Midna's hand gets to be too much and she has to stop casting. When the Phantom gets to her it grabs her by the neck and lifts her off the ground.

"Don't kill her just yet Phantom. We still need her" Said Bellum hitting Mia in the side of the head with the flat side of his sword and knocking her to the ground.

Midna's hands claw at the hand around her neck as its begins to tighten and cut off her air.

Holding his sword to Mia's neck Bellum cant help but taunt her. "No last words for your lover? No plea for him to fight it and return to the man you know and love?"

"Fuck you" Mia says through a bloody mouth.

"Just as well. That would never work anyway" Bellum said raising his sword.

Fading, all Midna can do is watch._ 'I cant save them. Zant was right I should never have been Queen'_

* * *

_The White light from the Mirror of Twilight fills the dark chamber as Link and Midna stare at the moving patterns on the giant black rock. This is it, everything they have been through has lead to this. Now they just have to cross into the twilight and kill Zant, then all this will be over._

_"Nervous?" asked Link._

_Huffing Midna crosses her tiny arms "No, why would I be?"_

_"Because after a year you get to return to your people"_

_Looking away from Link Midna drops her arms to her sides "They wont care, I Abandoned them. Zant was right i'm no queen"_

_Placing a hand on her tiny shoulder Link turns her to face him "You went to find help, you did not abandon them. Its __because of you that they can be saved now.__ And to hell with what Zant said. You are a stronger ruler then he will ever be."_

_Stunned Midna just floats there for a few moments. Letting a smile take over her face she wraps her arms around Link's neck for a hug. Wrapping his arm around her Link returns the embrace._

_"Thank you Link" Midna said ending the hug._

_"Anytime, And there is something I want you to remember" said Link_

_"Whats that?"_

_Placing his hand on her chest Link says "No matter how far apart we are, even if its across worlds I will always be right here for you in your heart."_

_Feeling a blush rise to her cheeks Midna places a hand of Links chest as well "Then the same goes for me as well. No matter what I will always be in here for you in your heart"_

* * *

"NO!" yells Link as he throws the two off of him and stands up. Glaring at them with the look of a wild beast Link growls out "Even if you're right. Even if she hates me. Even if she never wants to see me again. I wont stop until I hear the words from her lips. And no glorified rocks are going to stop me!"

**Thump**

Link suddenly feels a strange energy flow through the Master Sword.

"Master Link, raise the sword skyward to call on the power of the gods"

* * *

With her right hand burning more then ever before, she grabs the Phantoms arm not noticing that her grip dents the metal. "I wont let anybody else precious to me be taking away! And if I lose my hand so be it!" A bright gold light began shining from Midna's hand, on the back of it was the mark of the Triforce with the top triangle glowing much brighter them the other two.

"Shit! Shes awaken it! said Bellum.

"Princess What..?" said Mia

Not wasting time Midna yells to the heavens** "Diis arbitris"**

* * *

Raising the Master Sword to the sky a blue light begins to fill it. "You have kept me long enough. I'll be leaving now"

With the sword filled with light Link swings the blade in a diagonal slash and a spinning crescent beam of light shoots out.

To stunned to move the beam of light cuts them both like a knife through warm butter and turns them to dust.

Panting Link picks back up his shield and continues down the path as the crescent moon mark disappears

* * *

High above the heads of the Twili a cyan magic circle the size of the Palace of Twilight in the shape of the Sol formed. And form it thousands of light swords rained down decimating the Phantoms and not harming the Twili.

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO KIDDING ME!" Bellum said as the blades of light hit him.

After two minutes the circle faded and the Phantoms were no where to bee seen only piles of sand. The knights cheer in victory.

Quickly getting up Mia runs over to Midna who is gasping for air on the ground.

"Midna what hell was that!? Last time I saw you use that spell it was only ten feet in size and only lasted thirty seconds!" Mia said grabbing Midna by the shoulders and helping her stand.

Exhausted Midna shows Mia her hand. "This gave me a boost" _'I will have to be more careful form now on.'_

Looking at the mark Mia's eyes go wide. "Is that the mark of the Triforce of Power!?"

Before Midna can answer they here a voice come from the pile of sand."This is not over yet" from out of it Bellum still in the Phantom form rises and summons ten more Phantoms that attack the knights.

"You're still not fucking done!?" yelled Mia as she moved infront of the tired princess to shield her.

"I'll admit I did not think the Triforce of Power would awaken in you so soon. That was my bad. It took sixteen Phantoms for me to survive that spell of yours. So to stop you from casting again I'll just cut off your limbs and rip out you tongue" Rushing up to them he brings his sword down only to meet a barrier of cyan light.

Hacking away at it he says "This wont stop me for long princess. It doesn't matter if you have the Triforce of Power, if you have no more energy left to use it!"

Feeling each blow on the shield Midna realized he was right. She used too much mana on that last spell and now she is almost out. Up against the wall and running out of options Midna said a silent prayer_ 'someone, anyone help us!'_

* * *

Coming out of the maze of trees Link enters another clearing. This one being smaller, about one hundred feet around instead of two. With a large mountain about halfway across it. At the base of the mountain carved into the rock was a black stone Mausoleum with glowing carvings on the door in a triangle pattern.

Walking up to it Link looks at them. The top one is a glowing purple crescent moon, the bottom right is a cyan Sol, and the bottom left is a orange skull with horns. Knowing he is almost there, Link pushes on the stone door and it slides in to the ground revealing a long staircase that goes down deep into the earth. "No turning back now" Link said as he lights his lantern and began to descend them.

After five minutes Link exits the stairs and comes into a main hall with three branching paths, each one has a glowing mark on top of the doorway. to the left the skull, to the right the Sol, and in the center the crescent moon. Remembering the mark he saw in the dream Link walks down the center hall.

After another five minutes Link comes into the large room from his dreams with the hundreds of coffins still glowing with cyan markings. And in the center of it all looking untouched by time is the black sword. Putting away his lantern Link slowly makes his way to it, eyes peeled for any danger. Walking up to Link can feel the dark power coming form it and washing over him like the heat from a camp fire on a cold night.

Reaching for it he hesitates for a moment. "This things power is really dark. Is it ok to unleash this thing on the world again?" Link asked.

_"Master Link. I do not know if it is right or wrong to free the sword. But I do Know that dark does not always mean evil. What matters is the one using the power. not where is comes from."_ Fi said.

A certain princesses face flashes in his mind. Smiling Link said "You're right. Light and dark are two sides of the same coin, one dose not exist without the other. And I should not be afraid of a dark power, but make sure it's used for the right reasons." Grabbing the handle with both hands Link pulls the sword out.

* * *

High in the clouds on a forgotten island, in an alter a green gemstone glows. Seeing it a crimson haired girl runs out to tell the elder.

* * *

Deep under ground beneath the sands. Around the neck of the leader of a hidden tribe a blue gemstone glows, making all present gasp.

* * *

In a princesses room a red gemstone glows, unknown to those fighting the battle below.

* * *

Link expected something dramatic to happen like the roof starting to cave in, or some kind of guardians to awaken. But the only thing that happened was the cyan markings on the coffins disappeared and a black scabbard appeared in a purple light across his back making an X shape with the two swords.

Holding the sword before in his left hand him he looks it over. The polished black blade looks in such perfect condition that Link can see his reflection in the metal. The handle is long enough that he could use both hands on it if he wants. The pommel is in the shape of a triangle with rounded points. The purple gemstone in the middle of the dragon winged guard glows a faint light. Link then notices on the back of his left hand is a purple glowing crescent moon.

**"Well done Link, the hero of twilight"**

Shooting his gaze to the door way Link sees the cloaked man standing there with a smile. As he walks forward down the path his appearance changes. White skin turns to a light blue, his black irises turned to a bright purple, while his whites turned black and his pupils slitted like a wolfs. And when he speaks Link can see fangs in his mouth. And a tail underneath his cloak.

**"The mark on the back of your hand is proof that The Twilight Sword accepts you as its master"**

As he steps onto the platform Link points the Twilight Sword at his chest. And the gemstone glows brighter as it gets closer to him.

"Ok, Its time you answered my questions. Who are you? What is this sword? How can you come into my mind? And why do you look like a Twili?"

**"My name is Eclipse. And I would love tell you everything but you don't have the time, or did you forget?"**

Eyes widening Link says "I need to get to Midna!"

**"Yes, you do"** Eclipse said snapping his fingers Him and Link then warp away.

* * *

As Bellum continues to hack away at the barrier Midna try's to think of a plan to save them.

Before she can come up with one the barrier shatters apart. "Well that took longer them I thought it would. If you would have known about the Triforce of Power from the start you would have been able to stop me. Funny how that works huh?" said Bellum

"Leaver her alone!" said Mia shooting him with a blast of water.

"Oh please, i'm bored with you" said Bellum unaffected by her spell. Swinging his sword he smacks Mia with the flat side sending her to the ground away from Midna.

"No! Mia!" yelled Midna to exhausted to move.

Bellum puts his sword at her throat. "Before I dismember you and rip out your tongue, any last words princess of the twilight?"

Glaring up at the helmet Midna spits out "Burn in hell!"

"If those are the last words you ever want to say, fine by me" Bellum said lifting his sword high into the air.

Mia looks on in horror to hurt to move. "Princess Midna!"

Suddenly the rain stops and a brilliant white light fills the battlefield.

* * *

When Link can see again he sees that he is in the mirror chamber atop the arbiter's grounds and its nighttime. Looking at the stand that once held the Mirror of Twilight Link feels a new sense of hope. Before whenever he came back here, only the feeling of loss was felt from this place.

**"Point the sword at the stone and think of The Twilight Realm, the sword will do the rest" **Eclipse said behind him.

Doing as he says Link points the tip of the Twilight Sword at the black rock and thinks of The Twilight Realm and Midna. For a few moments nothing happens. Just as Link was starting to think he was tricked, slowly the white marks began to glow on the stone once more. When they fully form and the light fills the chamber the marks inside the circle start to spin one row to right the other to the left. The portal to the Twilight Realm is once again open.

Link cant believe his eyes. The way back to Midna is open at last, after so long he can see her again. Sheathing the Twilight Sword Link climbs the steps made of light. Coming to the top he looks back at Eclipse, who just smiles and vanishes in a flash of purple light. Looking back at the stone Link feels himself be pulled into the twilight once again.

* * *

Midna is stunned. No scratch that she is flabbergasted. No scratch that she is dumbfounded. She must be going crazy that's it, because there is no way that the portal to the Light Realm just opened. The light from the not portal is so bright that the fighting stops for a bit. Even Bellum is distracted.

"What the hell is this?!" Bellum said with the cold felling of death going down his nonexistent spine.

Black squares begin to come out of the portal and start to from a vary familiar body.

With his blue eyes burning a hole into Bellum Link growls out "Get away form Midna!"

Not knowing when to cut his loses Bellum said "And just who is going to make me?"

Suddenly Link vanishes from his spot, only to appear right next to Bellum with his hand on the Master Sword.** "Mortal Draw!"** Said Link. Swinging the blade of evils bane Link try's to split him in half. bringing his sword down Bellum barely was able to block the blow in time. Not expecting the raw strength from the hero, Bellum was thrown a few meters away and onto the ground.

Standing infront of Midna and pointing the Master Sword at Bellum Link growls out like a wolf "For hurting the women I love, and for hurting the Twili, I am going to kill you!"

* * *

**Well that was fun to write. Next chapter will be the end of the first arc so get ready!**

**To ShadowMan90: Thank you for the warm welcome. I'll make sure to proofread the chapters more.**

**To Cosmic Sky: glade you enjoyed. I love it when there are ****references from other games in a story. So I thought why don't I do that too and have some fun with it?**

**That's it for now join us next time for **

**Chapter :6**

**The Dark Gods**


	7. Chapter 6 : The Dark Gods

**Here it is the end of the first arc hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: The Dark Gods**

* * *

Midna could not believe what she was seeing. Link was back in the Twilight Realm, he had saved her, and he said he loved her. Near the end of there adventure she suspected he might care about her as more then a friend, but she was too afraid to ask. Stunned beyond measure Midna somehow finds the strength to say.

"Link, is that really you?"

Turing his head Link's sky blue eyes meet Midna's blood red ones.

"Hey Midna" he said with a shy smile "Its been a while hasn't it?"

Nodding her head in shock Midna said "How are you here? I shattered the mirror"

Turning his head back around Link glares at Bellum as he gets back on his feet "I'll explain everything later, but for now just know this sword is the reason i'm back here. It reopened the portal" said Link walking to face Bellum.

"A sword?" said Midna noticing for the first time that Link is carrying two swords instead of one. When she gets a good look at it Midna is shocked to her core (again)._ 'Why dose Link have that! That weapon is not suppose to exist! _But there is no denying it. Strapped to his back is the sword of one of the guardian deity's of the Twilight Realm.

* * *

Stopping a few feet from the guy in the armor Link said "Before we get started, what is your name?"

"Why would you want to know that hero?" said the guy

"So I know what to put on you're headstone" said Link

"Confident aren't we? The name is Bellum. And know this hero, you might have caught me off guard before. but I have seen all your little tricks before. They wont work on me again!" said Bellum raising his sword that now has a half inch gash in the metal and swinging it down at Link. Bringing the Master Sword up he blocks the blow. parrying the strike Link smashes his shield into Bellum's chest and pushes him back a few steps. Jumping up and over him Link brings his blade down on his head.** "Helm Splitter!"** said Link aiming to split open his skull. Bringing his blade up Bellum deflects the blow. Landing behind him both of them turn around and lock swords.

"I told you That Those tricks wont work!" said Bellum

Link said nothing, only kicking Bellum hard in the side and throwing him back to the ground. Backing up a few steps Link try's to come up with a plan._ 'Fi do you know anything about this thing?'_

_ "I am sorry Master but I do not. This creature is unlike anything I have seen before"_ said Fi.

_**"Well that's because it's from another reality"**_ said a third voice inside Link's head.

"What who's there?" said Link

_**"Aww don't tell me you forgot me already Link? Its Eclipse."**_ said the now identified Eclipse.

"Why are in my head?" said Link.

"Talking to yourself now hero?" said Bellum

**_"A fight is not the best place for an explanation, just know we are now roommates"_** said Eclipse.

"Ok fine. Going back to Bellum what do I do?" said Link

"Don't ignore me! And don't talk as if i'm not here!"

_**"Take the new sword for a test run. But be warned, its power might run wild in the Twilight Realm"**_ said Eclipse

Putting the Hylian Shield on his back the crescent moon mark on his hand glows a bright purple as Link unsheathes the Twilight Sword. Holding both swords in his hands Link can feel the two powers mix together and flow through his body, unknown to him his blue eyes turn a glowing purple while his pupils slitted like a wolfs.

Seeing the black blade once again Bellum laughs "If you are thinking of using that spell on me again hero, don't waste your time." A orange horned skull appeared on his chest. "This body is not like the one I had before. Its complete and houses the power of the god of darkness Malladus. A too bit spell from a half-baked vessel wont cut it this time."

_**"Oh, the squid thinks its tough huh? Link repeat what I tell you" **_Link doesn't why but he can feel Eclipse smirk.

Pulling the Twilight Sword over his right shoulder Link swings it forward and says** "****flamma perpetuo secubaret!****" **A crescent wave a black and purple fire shoots out and speeds towards Bellum. Jumping out of the way, the blast heads to the three Phantoms behind Bellum and slices straight through, cutting them in half and turning them to sand. Rushing up to Bellum Link swings the Master Sword down. Only for Bellum to roll to the left out of the way. Swinging the Twilight Sword Link sends out another blast of black flames. Catching Bellum's side and cutting deep into the armor.

* * *

Back with Midna she is currently doing an impression of a fish while watching the fight.

Limping over to her, Mia puts Midna's right arm over shoulders and helps her to her feet. Watching the two trade strikes back and forth, they can see both of Link's swords cut into Bellum's Phantom armor, while Bellum can barely land a hit on the green hero. Seeing Link jump over Bellum and slice off a horn, Mia opens her mouth "You're boyfriends kinda a badass"

Sighing Midna doesn't even bother trying to tell her that they aren't technically a couple yet. Midna has so many questions for Link. the most prominent being where did he find that sword and how is he using twilight magic.

Dodging a strike Link brings the Twilight sword down onto Bellum's sword and cuts it in two at the base of the blade. Swiping the Master Sword across Bellum's chest Link leaves a large gash. Bringing the Master Sword up he slams it into Bellum's shoulder, cutting deep and forcing him to his knees. With the Master Sword still in Bellum's shoulder Link pulls the Twilight sword back preparing to stab him in the head.

With eyes widening in fear both Midna and Mia yell out to try and stop him "LINK WAIT HE IS POSSESSING MAX!"

* * *

Hearing the screams Link lowers the Twilight sword. "Heheheheh that's right hero, all this time you have been hacking away at an innocent Twili and spilling his blood. Well go on strike and me down, but know that his life will be forfeit." said Bellum. Link pulls the Master Sword out of his shoulder and backs up a few feet. Falling onto his hands Bellum gasps for air with an intense pain all over his body form the two swords.

As he stares at Bellum Link try's to think of a way to free this 'Max' without killing him.

**_"Yeah, I would prefer you not kill any Twili"_** said Eclipse.

_'why do you care?'_ asked Link

_**"I just do. Now, we have an interesting situation on our hands. It looks like the possession is mostly physical, that's good.**_

'Why?'

_**"It means you can brake it"**_

_'How?'_

**_"By setting them on fire"_**

_'WHAT?!'_

_**"It's not as bad as it sounds"**_

_'It sounds __terrible! I thought you didn't want me to kill any Twili?!'_

**_"I don't"_**

_'Then tell me how setting him on FIRE is NOT going to kill him!'_

**_"Simple, you _****_concentrate"_**

_'Ok, I feel like i'm missing something here'_

**_"You're _****_actually missing a lot, but for now lets focus on the whole fire thing. The fire you just shot out of the sword is called the Flames of Twilight. A special power of these flames, is to burn anything that the user wants to ash. But the less physical the thing is, the harder it is to burn._**

_'So to free Max all I have to do is concentrate and set him on fire?'_

**_"there is a little more to then that, but you got the right idea"_**

_'How do I know I can trust you on this? And that it will work?'_

**_"That's just the thing, you don't. It will have to be a leap of faith for you. Faith that I can be trusted and faith that it will work. So hero, with an__ innocent life on the line. What will you chose?"_**

* * *

Mia has seen a lot of shit in her twenty two years of life. Being the only child of one the Twilight Realms nobles meant she was well educated in magic and the history of the Twili. But even she is having a hard time understanding what is she is seeing. A light dweller has the Twilight Sword. The weapon of one of the three gods of the Twilight Realm, that's not suppose to exist. He can also use the Flames of Twilight, something not even the royal family can do. And he's the chosen hero of the golden goddesses.

While Mia holds Midna's arm over her shoulder they see Link pull the Master Sword out of Bellum's shoulder and back up a few steps. Seeing that he is not going to stab Max in the head Mia breaths a sigh of relief. Now they just have to find a way to free Max form Bellum's hold.

After a few moments of thinking, Link looks back at them and gives a slow nod to Midna. Turning back around Link sheathes the Master Sword, and putting both hands on the Twilight sword he raises it above his head as the gemstone glows a bright purple.

Tensing, Mia starts to worry. "Midna what is he doing?"

Not taking her eyes off him Midna says "Something risky. That was his 'I'm going to try something' nod"

Black and purple flames start to cover the sword.

"Shouldn't we be stopping him!" Mia said heart pounding in her chest

Shaking her head Midna says "Mia, I wont ask you to trust him since you don't know Link like I do. But would you trust me when I say that Link will try everything he can to save Max."

Looking back and forth between Midna and Link, Mia doesn't know what to do. On one hand she knows next to nothing about this Link guy, only that he's the one who helped Midna save the Twili from Zant, and he's the hero of the Light Realm. On the other hand she has known Midna since they were kids and trusts her with her life. Looking at the unwavering faith in Midna's eyes, Mia makes her decision.

"I will trust that you trust him Midna"

Nodding once Midna's eyes stay locked on Link "Good. Lets hope Link's plan works"

Before more can be said, Link swings the sword down.

* * *

Bellum cant believe that everything went so wrong so fast. Not only did the Twilight princess awaken the Triforce of power and decimate his army, But the hero somehow not only found the Twilight Sword, but can use it freely. The sword taxed the last hero too much to make use of it, but this one? It looks like he isn't even winded.

_'I need to escape and plan my next move'_ he thinks as Link sheathes the Master Sword._ 'That's a good hero, you wont kill an innocent just to get rid of me, so let me go, like the naive fool you are'_

Link raises the Twilight Sword above his head and the flames of twilight cover the blade.

"You wouldn't dare!" Bellum yells in fear. "You would sacrifice an Innocent life?!"

"No, just yours"

_'I got to call my Phantoms over' _He thinks in a panic. But they don't come, They still are fighting the knights._ 'Why aren't they responding?!'_

_'B__ecause with you as weak as you are now, I can block you from calling them' _Said a voice inside Bellum's head.

_'Who dares?!' _Bellum said in rage.

_'Its the owner of the body you stole, Max'_ said the voice

_'Well why the hell are you stopping me! If he hits us with that we will BOTH die!'_

_'After everything you did to Mia and princess Midna. If to make sure you burn for it I have to give up my life, then so be it'_

_'You fool!'_

_'Do it now hero! End this monster! No matter the price!'_

**"Purgandorum ignum flamma!"** Link yells as he swings the blade down and the Flames of Twilight hit them full force.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bellum screams as the black and purple fire burns all of him to nothing.

_"AAAAHHH"_ yelled Max as the flames burn his body as well.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I WAS SUPPOSE TO WIN THIS TIME! HOW DID I LOSE TO A BOY IN GREEN AGAIN? Bellum yelled to the sky

_'BURN IN HELL BELLUM!'_ said Max in pain.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" Bellum yells as the armor cracks and shatters into sand, revealing Max's body underneath.

* * *

As the flames die out Max's body falls forward, Link quickly drops the Twilight Sword, catches him and slowly lowers him to the ground.

Looking over his body he sees that Max has many large wounds that will be fatal if something isn't done quick. Reaching into his back pouch he pulls out a bottle with a purple liquid in it. As he uncorks the bottle and feeds Max the tears Link can hear foot steps come up behind him.

"What was that you just gave him?" said a female voice that he guesses belongs to the maid that was with Midna.

Turning around Link reply's "Great Fairy Tears. They will help keep him stable and stop the bleeding for now, but he needs a doctor."

"So he's alive?" said the maid hopeful.

"Yes" said Link

"Oh, thank the gods" she says as she visibly relaxes. With Bellum gone the Phantoms went with him and the fighting came to an end. Rushing into the courtyard medical staff began to tend the wounded. Looking back and forth between Max and Midna who the maid is still holding, she seems to ask a silent question as they take him back into Palace.

Standing up straight Midna says "I'll be fine now Mia. go, be with Max" Nodding her head Mia runs off to catch up with them.

Alone with Link now Midna has no idea what to say to him. Should she apologize for destroying the mirror? Ask where he found the sword? Or tell him how much she has missed him these past three months and that she loves him too? Turning to face Link Midna decides not to over think it and just let the words come to her.

"Link I.." Before she can even begin to say anything Midna finds herself wrapped tight in Link's arms and can feel him shaking.

"I..I thought I was never going to see you again" he said laying his head on her shoulder.

Putting her arms around him in a tight hold of her own, Midna can feel a few tears at the corners of her eyes. Holding the one she loves after so long Midna can only say one thing.

"I missed you"

* * *

After a few minutes the clouds part and the eternal light of dusk fills the world once again. The two then pull apart to get a good look at eachother. Midna sees that he only has a few scratches and that his eyes are still that glowing purple. Link sees that Midna looks like she has been through hell. She has dirt caked all over her body, her hair is a disheveled mess, there are a few dozen scratches all over her body, and it looks like she has a few bruises around her neck.

Gently laying his right hand on the side of her neck Link gives Midna a concerned look and asks "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Hmm? Oh, don't worry about it. One of those Phantoms just tried to choke me until I lost consciousness so that they could kidnap me. No big deal" Midna said waving her hand in the air.

sighing Link drops his hand from her neck "Midna, that is a big deal. Don't be so flippant about it"

"Well I think we have more important things to worry about" she said. Looking down she sees the sword and bends down to pick it up.

"Such as? Link asks. Seeing what she is doing and remembering what happened to the last person that tried to take the sword he try's to stop her "Wait Midna don't touch the sword!"

"Calm down Link, it's alright. The Twilight sword wont hurt me as long as I don't try and take it from you. And one of the important things is why are your eyes purple and glowing"

"There what now?" Link said completely distracted form asking how she knows about the sword.

Grabbing onto the handle she can feel it's dark power flowing through the sword, for some reason it there is a nostalgic feeling coming from it. Standing up right she shows Link his reflection in the blade.

Getting a look at the sword, Link sees that indeed his eyes are purple and glowing "Well, that's new. It's probably not something to worry to much about" he said shrugging.

"Now who's being flippant" Midna said with a impish smirk handing the sword back to Link.

"You got a point" Link said looking around to avoid eye contact. Seeing the damage to the courtyard he turns his head back around to face Midna.

"Midna, why were you guys attacked? What did Bellum want?"

"He said that he was after me and the...shit!" Midna said snapping her fingers and warping away. Ten seconds later she warps back, with a glowing red gemstone in her right hand that Link has only seen in books.

Vary confused now Link asks "Midna, why do you have the Goron Ruby?"

"So it is called that. The Royal family has had this for about two hundred years. There is no record of why we have it, what it was called, or what it was for. Every new king or queen is just told that we need to keep it safe." Looking at the destruction around them Midna shakes her head "I guess now we know from who"

"Ok, but why was Bellum after you as well?"

Holding up her hand so Link can see the glowing mark on the back Midna says "Because I have this"

Getting a look at the mark on the back on her hand Link's eyes almost pop out of his head "Holy shit Midna! You have the Triforce of power!"

"I know, its kind of a shock to me too"

"Well that explains where it went and why he wanted you. But if you have that piece of the Triforce, why did he want the ruby as well? Link said crossing his arms "That things only one of the three keys to open the sacred realm. But the three pieces of the Triforce aren't there"

"You got me" Midna said also crossing her arms.

_**"Tell me Link, what happens when you change the shape of a key?" **_said Eclipse.

"It fits a different lock?" Link said confused.

"Link?" said Midna confused.

_**"And what if I told you, that different lock was on something far worse then hell its self"**_

"Oh gods" Link said with a cold feeling going down his spine.

"Link, who are you talking to?" said Midna in concern.

Giving his head a shake and coming back to reality Link says "Sorry Midna, I was just talking to this guy inside my head"

"What?" Midna said very confused and a little worried for Link's mental state.

"Well when I pulled out this sword" Link said gesturing the blade in his hand "There has been a guy inside my head that calls himself Eclipse. He's th-!"

"Wait! Did you say Eclipse?!" Midna yelled cutting Link off.

Startled by her outburst Link said "Yes?"

Shocked beyond belief Midna said "So not only do you have the Twilight Sword, but Eclipse is talking to you inside your head?!"

Even more confused now Link asks "Midna, how do you know about this sword? And who is Eclipse?"

Shaking her head in disbelief Midna reply's "Link, Eclipse is one of our G-!"

_**"LINK, GET DOWN!"**_ Yelled Eclipse.

Moving before he can think Link tackles Midna to the ground, knocking the ruby out of her hand. And not even one second later an orange lighting bolt strikes where they were standing.

Getting to a kneeling position Link holds the Twilight Sword up as he looks around for the enemy as the remaining knights pulled out there weapons.

"That moron. We told him to wait until he had an army of two hundred before he attacked." said a male voice above them.

Looking up they see a big black orb with four bat like wings coming out of it, a single big red eye is in the middle of it. And on the both sides, more smaller black orbs with two bat like wings on both ends make up the arms.

Floating down to the ruby it reaches out with one of his hands and picks it up "Still, at least I can fix that fools mistake" it said making the ruby disappear into his arm.

Standing to his full height Link calls out as black and purple flames cover the sword once again "Give the Goron ruby back!"

Giving the hero and princess a bored look he says "Unfortunately for you that's not going to happen. It is needed to bring about Malladus's return to this world"

Shocked Midna says "Wait, Malladus!?"

Quickly glancing back to Midna, Link points the sword at the black orb and asks "Who are you?"

Giving the hero and princess a once over he says "I might not be able to fix all of Bellum's mistakes, but at least I got the ruby. We will just have to wait a bit for the princess and the sword."

"Over my dead body!" yelled Link

"In time hero, in time." the orb said

Swinging the sword down Link shoots out another wave of black flames. Only for the orb to disappear in a flash a orange light before it hits him, and reappear about one hundred feet in the air.

"Hear me people of the twilight!" the orbs voice booms across the courtyard "I am the sorcerer Vaati!. General of Malladus the god of darkness's army!. If you don't want to be part of the many lives that will be lost when he returns!. Pledge your loyalty to him and capture the princess and present her to me!"

Wanting to shut this Vaait up Link takes a step foreword. Only to feel suddenly drained of all energy and falls to one knee.

"Link are you ok!?" said Midna going over to him.

Panting as his eyes turning back to normal Link says "I'm fine Midna. I just lost all of my energy for some reason".

_**"You aren't use to the sword yet Link, you have reached your **_**_limit_**_** " **_said Eclipse.

Hearing the sounds of metal moving Link looks up to see the knights have formed a wall between them and Vaait with there weapons pointed at the sorcerer.

"Like hell we would ever betray the princess!" said one of them.

"You can take your offer and shove it up whatever you call an ass!" said another

"Go to hell you bastard!" said a third

"Disappointing" said Vaati "But so be it, you wont be saved. go ahead and die with your princess then." and with that he vanished in a flash of orange light.

Standing up Link looks around to make sure they wont be attacked again. Seeing that the danger has passed for now he sheaths the Twilight sword and faces Midna. Only to see she is surrounded by the knights who now have terrified looks on there faces.

"Princess what are we going to do!?" said a women

"Did he really say Malladus is going to kill us all!?" said a man

"Is this the end of the Twili!?" said another man

"Have we been forsaken again!?" said a women

Trying to calm down her people Midna said "Everyone calm yourselves. I don't know what this means, but I promise you that this is not the end of the Twili"

Seeing that this is the best time to get some answers, Link steps infront of the crowed and said "Midna whats going on? Who is Malladus and who is Eclipse?" With that one question everyone goes silent and just stares at him.

Looking apprehensive Midna asks him "Link, do you remember what I said back when you put the two sol's back where they belong?"

Nodding his head Link said "Yeah, you said that the light that entered the Master Sword was proof that the guardian" his eyes begin to widen as the puzzle pieces fall into place and cold feeling goes down his spine "Deities..of the Twilight Realm...wanted Zant removed. And that they were on our side"

Walking slowly to him Midna continues "What I didn't tell you is that we have three gods, like you do in the Light Realm. There is Malladus, the god of darkness. Nirvana, the goddess of sol." Coming to a stop infront of him she grabs Link's left hand holds it up so he can see the still glowing purple crescent moon mark on the back. With a look in her eyes that Link cant decipher she finishes

"And Eclipse, the god of twilight.

* * *

Zelda was sitting at her desk in her study, looking over Robin's journal as the orange light of dusk spills in from the window. She has had her nose buried in the book looking for something that can help ever since Link rushed out of here an hour ago.

Pacing back and forth Impa asks the question that has been bothering her "Princess Zelda, was it truly wise to let Link go off in search of this sword?"

Lifting her head from the book Zelda said "I don't know"

Impa stops pacing and faces Zelda fully "If you were unsure, then why let him go?"

Closing the book and folding her hands on top of it the Princess said "Impa, how much do you about the enchantment on the Master sword?"

Wondering where this is going Impa said "I know the Master sword has the power to repeal evil, granted to it by the three sacred flames of the goddesses, and was blessed by the first incarnation of the goddess Hylia after she was fully awakened, so that none but the chosen hero may weld it"

Nodding her head Zelda said "Yes, and the power to repeal evil is absolute. No evil, no matter how powerful, can ever touch the blade. So how did that thing inside Link's dream that gave off such a dark aura, not only awoken the spirit of the Master sword out of eternal sleep but also rip control of the dream world from me and stop the Triforce of wisdom, but made it look effortless?."

"I don't know" said Impa "As far as I know only another welder of the Triforce can stop one of the pieces"

"Exactly, To oppose the power of one of the three goddesses, you need the power of a god"

"Princess Zelda, do you think the thing inside Link's dream is a god?" said Impa stunned.

"Yes, I do." said Zelda getting up form her chair and going to stand infront of the window "You heard what Fi said. She couldn't tell what his intentions were or what he was. But she could tell that he was not lying."

Shaking her head to focus Impa asks "If you had this all thought of, Why didn't you tell Link?"

Turning back to Impa Zelda said "Because even now I'm still not sure. Its a lot to take in, if you are told that you are dealing with a god. And if the clues I saw are right we might vary well be dealing with a god from the Twilight Realm"

Thinking it all over Impa said "'A god from the Twilight Realm' huh? Well if you're right lets just pray that it's a benevolent god instead of a wrathful one."

Cracking a smile Zelda said "And just who would we pray to in that situation?"

Rolling her eyes Impa said "You know what I mean. I got to meet up with the patrol before they depart for the night so I will take my leave"

Nodding her head Zelda said "I need some fresh air so I'm going to take a stroll around the plaza"

"Shall I call your guard?" Impa said holding the door open for the princess.

"No I just want some time to myself. I wont be far." Zelda said stepping into the hallway.

"As you wish Princess Zelda" Impa said bowing to her and heading down the hall.

As Zelda heads in the opposite direction she thinks all that happened over _'I have a feeling things are only going to more complicated'_

* * *

As he sits on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the plaza he hangs his head down. _'Well this is fine mess I found myself in. I don't know where I'm am, and I got no money for food or a room. What am I going to do?' _he thinks as his stomach growls.

"Excuse me sir are you alright?" said a women's voice.

Looking up he sees a beautiful women illuminated by the orange light of the setting sun with long brown hair and blue eyes, wearing some king of fancy dress. Thinking she's talking to someone else he looks around the plaza only to see most of the people have appeared to have gone home, as there is only a hand full left. and none of them seem to notice the beauty infront of him.

Looking back at her he said "Are you here to take me to heaven?"

"I'm sorry?" she says confused.

Shaking his head he said "Did I starve to death? And are you an angel here to take to to the after life?"

More confused now she said "Um..no, I'm not an angel. And you are not dead."

Snapping out of his stupor he can fell heat fill his face. "Right. Sorry. I cant remember the last time I ate something. So when I saw beautiful women like yourself appear infront of me I thought I had died" he said without thinking.

The blue eyed women raises an eyebrow.

He slaps both hands over his moth when he realized what he said "And now I wish I _was_ dead" he said

The women lets out a giggle and walks away.

Putting his head in his hands he groans "Well that was embarrassing"

After a few minutes of thinking if he wants to drown himself in the fountain or not, something enters his field of vision. Lifting his head up he sees the same women infront of him again holding one small loaf of bread in each hand.

Not sure what to make of it he said "Uh..?"

Smiling she said "I have had a lot on my mind today and you manged to take my mind off of it, if but only for a moment. So the least I can do is make sure you don't starve and meet some real angels"

Taking one of the loafs from her he said "Thank you Miss..?"

"Zelda" she said taking a seat next to him.

"'Zelda'" he said ripping off a piece of bread and starts chewing it. Swallowing he gets a thoughtful look on his face "I feel like I have heard that name before" he said.

"Hmm? I wounder why?" she said taking a bite of her loaf.

Putting her hand out she faces him "I'm Zelda, its nice to meet you..?"

Taking the hint he grabs her gloved hand and said "My names Vaait. Its nice to meet you as well Zelda.

* * *

**Join us next time for **

**Chapter 7 : Night of the undead**


End file.
